Rebel Campers
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: After escaping from the empire and a horrible accident in their starship, the rebels went into another planet when they never explored before and crashed near a campsite and must soon find a way back home with the help from their new friends. Little did they know...
1. Misadventure

**Rebel** **Campers**

**Chapter 1: Misadventure**

**My first actual Crossover story. Enjoy...**

* * *

"VEEOW! VEEOW! VEEOW! VEEOW! VEEOW!"

"Kanan! Are you making a single shot or what?"

"Hera! Just fly the ship while I take care of those TIE Fighters!" Say no more as Kanan controlled the twin barrelled turret on top of the _Ghost_ firing lasers at them. Shot after shot, some of the TIE Fighters were reduced to pieces of steel and titanium but more are approaching them from a Star Destroyer. Moreover, the Inquisitor is flying his advanced prototype TIE Fighter.

"All imperial pilots, blast their hyperdrive systems at all costs!" The pilots got the message and made their move.

Inside the _Ghost,_ "I hope we can escape from the empire!" Ezra called out as he hung on with the others. Hera then assured. "Don't worry, when the hyperdrive is ready, we'll be entering hyperspace at top speed away from them." She has the point at first as the hyperdrive is ready when "BOOM!" Checking the controls, "What! they disabled it?!" Hera exclaimed with horror. More lasers can be heard firing all over the place. "Chopper! Fix the hyperdrive systems! The rest of you, back Kanan up!", "What? Put our backs on his?" Snickering can be heard from Zeb since Ezra made that statement until Kanan called out. "She's saying cover me! Now move it or we'll be floating in space forever!" Now that he said it, all made their move. Sabine provided extra firepower by controlling another turret while Ezra and Zeb went to help Chopper fix the damaged stuff including the hyperdrive system which they worked on first.

"Hurry up Chopper! We're being overrun by the imperials!" Hera called out. Chopper beeped and shocked the hyperdrive system which instantly went online while outside, Kanan and Sabine continued to pound lasers at the TIE Fighters as even more are flying to their direction.

"Alright Hera! Get us out of here quickly!" Kanan ordered.

"Alright! Entering hyperspace!" Instantly, Hera activated it and they left leaving the imperials behind. "Darn it we lost them!" the Inquisitor exclaimed in rage. "Agent Kallus do you read me. Give orders to locate the rebel cell as soon as possible." From the star destroyer, "Say no more Inquisitor, their hyperdrive has exposed their destination that we've never been before." Agent Kallus reported as he studied the coordinates.

Meanwhile in the middle of the hyperspace, "Whew, good thing we escaped in time. I guess nothing's going to happen." said Kanan with relief as he joined the others in the cockpit. However, he was wrong when the hyperdrive systems that Chopper shocked to give an instant repair malfunctioned and "BOOM!" exploded! "What just happened!" Ezra hollered out. "I don't know but the explosion is making the ship and the hyperspace very unstable!" Hera calculated as she worked on the controls. That when she turned and asked: "Speaking of which, what were you boys and chopper doing at the back when I ask you to check on something?" That means she's referring to Ezra, Zeb and Chopper. Upon hearing that, the boys glared at Chopper and it beeped in annoyance. "Okay..." Hera doesn't know what to say about them when the _Ghost suddenly _entered space.

Now that this happened, "Where are we?" asked Ezra when he looked out at the window. "I don't know but rest assure, nothing's going to happen." replied Kanan. Wrong again! "BOOM!" another explosion can be heard and this time, it severely damaged the ship and it came from the engine arrays! "Okay, I spoke too soon!" Kanan freaked out as an emergency signal can be heard all over the ship. "Looks like it's going to blow if we don't find a place to crash-land!" Hera called out. That's when Sabine who was struggling to get up looked out and saw, "Look! There's a blue-green and white planet over there!" she called out pointing to it. "Alright, Hera, set a course for this planet to crash-land and be quick about it before your ship blows into a million pieces along with us!" Hera got the message as she drove the ship quickly to the planet which is none other than Earth...

* * *

**The next day on Earth and somewhere in a forest...**

"Sniff, sniff, sniff." It stopped. "Sniff, sniff, sniff, AHA! This way guys!" POP! Out popped a badger as he crawled and walked and sniffed around at the same time flighty. He was followed by a raccoon and a lynx. Moreover, they are wearing Bean Scout uniforms. "Brandon, are we there yet? I expect our adventure to be smooth-sailing as we need to find an open spot to test Recon's gauntlet which one of his gadgets and we have to hurry as soon as we can my friend." Lee reminded him. "Don't worry just be patience and soon we'll-sniff, sniff. AHA! I smell something extremely good! C'mon!" Instantly, Brandon dashed off. "Hey! Wait for us and slow down!" Recon called out as he and Lee ran after Brandon wondering what he smelt out...

After running for a while, they caught up with him. "Okay, my friend, what's the rush and-GASP!" The trio could not believe what they saw. In front of them is a...

"It's enormous!" said Brandon.

"It's looks like it's been damaged critically and moreover blown up for some reason..."

"Oh come on Lee! It's a starship! I've seen the movies and comics and they show all these flying vessels in space!" Recon exclaimed. He has a point as Lee studied it for a while and nodded in agreement. "So now that we've found something, let's explore it! Are you ready for adventure?"

"Why explore it when it's devastated Brandon?"

"That's because who knows? You can either find goods which can be treasure or you can find some salvage you can use for your technology. Right?" That made Recon's teal eyes lit up in agreement. "But how are we gonna get inside this spacecraft?", "Leave it to me." Lee interrupted as he drew out a yo-yo and launched it onto the hull. Instantly, a docking bay was opened as it touched the ground. "Okay, take these and we can start the adventure." said Brandon as he took out 2 flashlights and somehow realized that he's short of one until, "Don't worry, I have this." Recon worked on his gauntlet which he wore on his right arm and it activated a light source. Well, once everybody is ready, the trio boarded the ship.

Inside the ship is pitch-black(just like the horror movie) but thanks to their light source, they can get a clear view in this dark and eerie area in the ship. There, Lee gave a signal and they split up.

First, Recon explored the roof of the ship. "Hmmm, this starship has a small attack shuttle which means two in one and it has twin barrelled turrets. Pretty cool..." studied Recon since this raccoon is the techie after all.

Next, Lee explored the cargo bay. "Lots of crates but what's inside stirs up my curiosity." He then opened a few crates and found some fruit and weapons inside them. "Interesting..." he thought as he rummaged through the other crates bit by bit.

Finally, Brandon explored the hallway which has the crew's quarters and he can be seen opening them with the switches he sniffed out. "Bedroom, no." he said as he closed the door. He then opened another room. "Bedroom again, no." he said closing it. He opened another. "Bedroom again. Wow! Lots of artwork and it's pretty cool but still, no." He then found the crew section which includes the kitchen when he opened it. "Gee, when do starships have any of those?" He exclaimed surprisingly.

**After**** a while...**

Recon and Lee rendezvous at the same spot where they entered. "Nothing much to explore. Found anything Lee?"

"Not much Recon, but I suggest we-"

"HEY GUYS! GET OVER HERE!"

Upon hearing it, the duo met up with Brandon who's at the main cockpit. "Found anything?"

"Yeah! Something more extraordinary that I've never seen before!"

Upon hearing that, the trio focused their light sources in front of them and what they saw was indeed extraordinary...

**To be continued...**


	2. A Private Discussion

**Chapter 2: A Private Discussion**

**Previously, the rebels crashed into Earth and 3 Bean Scouts made a rare discovery...**

* * *

Everything is dark as time passes. Then, a pair of eyes opened up slow and steady. Once, it's fully open, it can see a ceiling with a fan attached to it. Now that it has seen it, Kanan woke up in surprise as he looked beside him and was relieved to see his teammates still resting. He then looked down to see a cast on his left arm. He somehow can't remember what happened and how he got here when the door opened and a pink shark wheeled in with his stool he's sitting on.

"Oh, you just woke up?" he asked when he saw Kanan.

"Yeah, but if there's anything I want to know is...who are you and how did me and my team got in here in the first place ?"

"Who am I? I'm just a nursemaster working here in this clinic in Camp Kidney but anyway, you may call me Nurse Leslie and you?"

"Okay...I'm Kanan Jarrus and Nurse Leslie, what's Camp Kidney?"

"It's an all boys summer camp here in America on Earth." Upon hearing that, "So that's where Hera crashed us when our ship malfunctioned." Kanan thought until he felt something on his belt. "Wait a minute." He called out as Nurse Leslie prepared to leave the room. "Where's my stuff?" Before he could reply, Ezra and Zeb woke up. "Ohhh, where are we?" asked Ezra until he and Zeb noticed the nursemaster. "AHHH!" They shrieked clinging to each other until, "Hey get off me kid!" Zeb demanded as he pushed Ezra off the bed waking Hera and Sabine. "What's going on?" Hera demanded as she and Sabine looked around the clinic until, "Wait a second, where's Chopper?"

"You mean this?" said a voice. Soon enough from the previous chapter, Recon, Lee and Brandon went in and tailing behind them is...

"Chopper!" The little astromech droid beeped in response of it's owner's call as he moved towards her. 'Well boys, I'll leave them to you." Nurse Leslie stated as he wheeled out of the room. Now that he's gone, Kanan turned to the trio asking: "So, you guys fixed Chopper right? Well maybe you should know how we ended up here. Right?"

Upon hearing his words, Recon and Lee sabotaged Brandon by stepping away from him so that he can do the talking. "Seriously guys?" he whispered in surprise. They just smiled and nodded their heads at him in cold sweat. In response he shook his head to himself and turned to Kanan. "Okay, I do the talking."

"So to begin with, the 3 of us found your starship or whatsoever. We did a little bit of adventuring around it until I found you guys at first to be dead but alive when I checked each of you including that robofreak that was in pieces." Ezra and Zeb chuckled a bit when they heard him call Chopper that name pissing the astromech droid. "Now continuing, after we found you guys, my raccoon friend who is a techie went to get his gravity levitator to levitate you guys out of your starship and bring all of you here in this clinic." That surprised them all. "And what is that?" asked Kanan for he was referring to the gadget. Recon then stepped up with his explanations. "This device of mine uses gravity to levitate or lift anything organic and digital from one place to another." Zeb chuckled a bit. "A likely story!" But that's when the raccoon bean scout took it out and fired particles of gravity at Zeb lifting him up and he fell on his head after he stopped. Chopped beeped in excitement. "I think he wants you to do it again." said Ezra. "Okay." was Recon's response. "Okay! Okay! Enough of this! I underestimated you anyway." Now that he's done, Hera decided to make her move. "And what about our ship?" Lee took over. "That my friend, we brought it to our camp but there's a rule in the handbook that technology is forbidden which is defined as-MFF!" Covering his mouth, "Let's just summarize that we brought your ship to our camp and since technology is forbidden, our techie installed a cloaking device in your ship to hide it." stated Brandon

Okay that part made Hera's jaws drop to the ground(not so literally)"He did what?!"

"Score one for the techie like he said." said Kanan surprisingly. He then remembered something. "Oh by the way, I appear to be missing something of great value in which it belongs to me."

"What are you talking about master?"

"Search around yourself." Ezra searched around himself. "Hey, my lightsaber is not with me."

"So is my Bo-rifle."

"And some of my equipment."

"And my weapons and explosives."

"You mean all these?" Recon who brought his backpack the whole time emptied it's contents out revealing everyone's weapons and equipment. "Hey how did you get our hands into them?" Zeb demanded as he snatched his Bo-rifle only to realize that. "Hey, it looks as good as new." He then activated the ends of the electrostaff which unleashed a more powerful electrical energy surge. "It's like as if it was augmentated and renewed." The lasat added smiling. Kanan and Ezra then took their lightsabers and activated it. "Funny, it still looks the same to me.", "But mine's different."(As we all know, Ezra constructed his own lightsaber in one episode of the show) Looking closely at it, Ezra opened fired and it shot out a blue electrical energy sphere at a picture of Lumpus and on contact, it exploded destroying part of the wall. "Nice shot." Recon complimented. Lee and Brandon even applaud in a way to do so. Hera and Sabine on the other hand got upgraded guns and for Sabine, her explosives are augmentated to something far better. However...

"I'm sorry my friend, you can't use them here. You'll blow up the entire place along with us."

"Oh, I see." Then Chopper moved by and showed them his augmentations which are an array of weapons like a buzzsaw, flamethrower, sonic stunner and a deadly gas dispenser. "How did you fit all those weapons on Chopper?"

"I might have studied and examined his interior designs. That's why." The raccoon explained sheepishly.

Kanan couldn't help but wonder how they were able to do all these things and somehow also wonder how to get out of this planet so that he and his crew can head back to their universe to continue their job fighting the empire and do some smuggling for their contracts until, "Hey speaking of which, why don't you tell us where you guys come from."

"Brandon's right! It's like as if you guys come from another galaxy or universe!" said Recon.

"Indeed, we would like to here from you because it's clearly unknown for reasons why you guys crashed onto our planet. Therefore we must know." added Lee.

Kanan looked at crew for a moment. They looked back at him for a while. After that, "Okay, on one condition that you tell no one around and outside your camp. Understand?" The trio nodded gleefully.

"We came from another universe where we once used to live in peace with each other under the guardians known as the jedi for a long time. However, the republic went astray and the jedi were branded as traitors and enemies to them. Many were purged and others were scattered. Now known as the empire, they ruled the galaxies with fear and power. As for us, we're just a small rebel cell bent to fight against the corrupt empire. As for how we got here, we're trying to escape from the imperial forces led by the Inquisitor and his accomplice. Good news, we escaped. Bad news or worse, we went unstable for a while in the middle of the hyperdrive that resulted in coming to this planet to crash and there, you boys found us. The end."

The 3 Beans scouts were astonished. "So...are you a jedi yourself?" asked Recon. "Not just me." Kanan answered to him as he and Ezra used the force to lift a glass of water each and when it landed on their hands each, Recon was mesmerized. "Well kids?" he continued as he drank it up. "That...is...awesome!" exclaimed Recon with his eyes sparkling in excitement. "Yeah...you don't have to be so overexcited about us kid."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, my name's Recon and these my friends. Lee and Brandon." The lynx and the badger waved at them. "Now continuing, is this some sort of magic?"

"No, Recon, it's the force around me and my padawan." answered Kanan. "Interesting but what is it's definition my friend?" asked Lee. "The force is everywhere. It's a mystical energy that surrounds and penetrates those strong in the force. Through the connection, they can wield great power and attain deep wisdom." Kanan answered back to the lynx who always enjoys learning as a genius. "Another question, does the jedi have some sort of enemy which caused them to be branded as enemies?" Kanan pondered a little while. "Yes, a group of jedi that fell to the dark side known as the Sith. During our escape, I fought one who has a double-bladed lightsaber that can rotate rapidly and he does not use his hands to rotate it.", "And I presume that he is the Inquisitor because you mentioned him just now right?" Kanan nodded and added. "And now, we sure need to return to our galaxy quickly so that we can do our rebellion activities against the empire."

"Yeah about that, that would take time."

"Why is it that it will take some time? Don't you know that we have an empire to deal with and now, we are stuck in your world doing nothing but having this idle talk." Ezra complained.

"That my friend, we have a few reasons to explain." Lee stated as Recon took out his laptop and showed them their ship. "See those parts that are coloured red? That is where your ship is damaged severely and critically. The yellow ones mean sustained damaged and the green ones are ok." The rebels studied the diagram.

"Some technology this critter had." said Zeb.

"That's a lot of red and several yellow." noticed Hera. Then, Sabine noticed something in the laptop. "Why is there a black colour in the diagram?", "Oh yeah, that part of the ship is busted because while exploring yesterday, I scanned the entire ship and found that there is a hyperdrive system that looks busted. Like as if it was shocked big time." Now that he said it, Chopper beeped over it. "Something tells me that the rustbucket caused it!" Zeb snarled in rage. "So that means Chopper shocked the hyperdrive systems ad this is the result." Ezra shouted in fury. He and Zeb then furiously jumped off the beds to confront Chopper. "STOP IT!" Both stopped to see Hera in rage too. "You can't just blame a droid for everything! In fact, I maybe pushed him a little too far pressuring him that is." Now they felt ashamed for playing the blame game. Now continuing, "So Recon, when will the ship be fully functional?"

"According to my calculations, a week or so."

"WHAT!" All exclaim in surprise. "Oh come on! I showed you the reasons right?" All recalled it and fully understood why.

"Now if you excuse me my friends, we got to go." said Lee.

"Yeah, but don't worry, just get well soon." reminded Brandon.

"And we'll meet again and have some more discussions among ourselves." added Recon. Wasting no time, the trio left the clinic.

Now that the rebels are alone, "Gee, I hope we can go back to Lothal soon. I bet the locals are expecting us." said Sabine.

"Already I'm starting to miss Lothal." agreed Hera.

"Me too." Zeb added with a sigh.

Ezra looked at his teammates for a moment then turned to his master. "So Kanan, what do we do now that we are here on Earth?"

"Rest assure Ezra, the force will guide us as time passes by. Who knows? There must be a reason why we crashed onto their planet. Either way or so but did you know that there's a lesson that the jedi has always believed in?"

"What is it?"

"In their entire lives, they always believe that there is hope despite hardships."

"And may the force be with us. Right?" Kanan nodded at his padawan's words for he learn something new today and fully understood it. As the master and the apprentice stood up and looked out the window gazing at the skies, the others joined them shortly(for they eavesdrop their conversation) and as the rebels gazed at the skies together, they believe that there is hope after all...

**Alright, I'll be working things out as I continue to update this story soon. Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. Adaptation Part 1

**Chapter 3: Adaptation Part 1**

**Previously, the rebels had a long and private discussion with some Bean Scouts. What happens next?**

* * *

**The next day...**

As the sun rose up, it's golden glow shone on the landscapes, terrains and even the campsite. At the clinic, Kanan went out early to go for a walk. His companinos joined him shortly thereafter for all of them have recovered from their injuries. "Look at this place." he expressed as the rebels walked around the camp. They could see the run-down cabins, the very few facilities and..."AHA!" all stopped to see Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman. "Well look who we have here Slinkman."

"Yes sir but actually-"

"SILENCE!" Turning to them. 'Who are you and what are you doing wandering around like brainless offsprings?"

"What was that-"

"Ezra! Leave it to me." Clearing his throat, "We're just patients from your clinic and we were just walking around viewing this marvellous campsite and are currently planning to leave at once so that we can get back home as soon as we can."

"Feh! A likely story from somebody who thinks he can get away that easily but yes I've heard about what happened yesterday and forgive me for the late introduction, I'm Scoutmaster Lumpus but you can call me Lumpus for short and beside me is Slinkman." he waved at them. the rebels in return introduced themselves making Lumpus laugh.

"What's so funny antler dweeb?"

"Oh nothing much but you look like a hairless mutated monster or-" That's when Zeb grabbed him shouting: "I AM NOT A HAIRLESS MUTATED MONSTER! I AM A LASAT! GET IT?" Lumpus easily was full of fear saying: "Okay, okay, I understand now. You are a Lasat. Happy? Now if you excuse me, Slinkman, take charge while I-" He dashed off back to his cabin in fear and trembling. Continuing, "Now you guys came from another universe right?"

"Yeah, and how did you know?"

"Word is spreading around camp about your presence and they're crazy to see your face in action."

"So what do we do Slinkman?"

"Well, according to Lumpus, he got plans for you. First, the girls including the robot, go to the other camp opposite us."

"And why is that?" asked Hera.

"Well you see, he got the idea of putting you guys to assist in this camp. You know the saying: "The more, the merrier."

"But we didn't sign that up!" Ezra and Zeb exclaimed.

"Sorry, it was his idea. Besides, what can you do now that you can't leave the planet for a while." Kanan thought for a while as the crew gathered around.

"First, we did not sign up for this!" complained Hera.

"Yeah, this is totally pointless but what do we do?" asked Sabine. Kanan assured to them. Remember what I said yesterday? I said there is hope for us even in these difficult times. Who knows? We might be stuck here for a while but we can try some adaptation in this planet. Don't you think?" Everybody look at each other for a moment. Then Ezra, "Well I guess we can give it a shot after all. Besides our ship is still here but severely damaged so maybe while waiting we can adapt to this planet right?" All thought for a while and, "You said it kid!" Zeb agreed punching his arm. The girls and chopper agreed to it.

Now that it's been settled, "Okay Slinkman, when do we start?"

"Now is the time." he answered looking at his Rolex watch. First, Hera, Sabine and Chopper left for the other camp while the males stay behind to assist in this camp.

"So where are all the Bean Scouts?" asked ezra

"Well they all went with Lumpus to do the laundry and I should get going. Plus, make yourselves comfortable around the camp and breakfast is prepared for you three." After the briefing, Slinkman went to the bus to meet and fetch them. Watching them leave, "So what's in store for us?" asked Zeb.

**Later...**

"Another round please!"

"Coming right up!" Chef Mcmuesli loaded up and served Zeb some pancakes. "Every Tuesday is Pancake Tuesday! All you can eat!" He described.

"Awesome!" Zeb then dumped maple syrup on his breakfast. "Wow! You ate 5 plates full of it."

"Lasats have good appetites and yet we still train hard in the Honour Guard."

"Okay, no wonder you grew bigger and muscular enough to smash every stormtrooper's head. Well, bottom's up!" All including the chef had a toast with their glasses full of pineapple juice.

After breakfast, "Ezra, let's practice our meditation. We might be far away but we never forget our jedi training." The padawan obeyed as the duo went to an open area to meditate while Zeb sat down cleaning his Bo-rifle. "This thing is shiny and newly augmented. I wonder whether it could..." That's when while cleaning, he activated the electrostaffs and one end fired an electroball that hit a tree. "Nice..." Zeb then tried the other end and it unleashed a chain lightning that burnt several flowers to crisp. He laughed over it until he was told to shut up. right then, the bus pulled up and the Bean Scouts emerged out with one of them yelling: "There they are!" In a flash, they stampede Zeb crushing him running to the meditators. "Well it's about time." sensed Kanan as the jelly trio were the first to reach him.

"Are you a jedi knight? We heard much about you! Tell us about your customs and stuff!" Lazlo exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes, yes please!" Raj and Clam supported their friend as others scrambled over, fighting their way through the rowdy crowd to meet them. "Ouch." said Zeb. "Ha! What a sight!" laughed Lumpus. Standing up, "You want some of this?' Grabbing Lumpus, Zeb kneed him really hard on the stomach. All the scouts upon seeing this laughed real hard. "I learnt that from Wonder Woman for she explained to me that the knee is the most powerful weapon to use on anybody."

"And who is Wonder Woman?" asked Skip.

"She's that superhero from the Justice League and she's right now beside me." Surprisingly, she was beside him for a minute then she flew off. "She's so fast that she disappeared in the sky." said Chip.

"I bet S.M.I.T.S ate her up." added Skip. all stared at him. "What?" As for Lumpus, he's still twitching in pain.

**So later on...**

"You better next time watch your actions Zeb."

"Sorry Kanan. He makes fun of me. More like he's being racist to me."

"Well lunch was good. Right guys?" The trio continued on until Slinkman showed up carrying Lumpus who was still twitching in pain. "I'll be taking him to the hospital while you guys stay and watch over the scouts." Slinkman then handed Kanan the schedule and left with Lumpus.

"Good riddance." said a satisfied Zeb. "Alright let's see what we have here." Kanan then studied the schedule. "Ok...Zeb! Go and watch over the boys playing dodgeball."

"Okay but what the heck is dodgeball?" He got his answer when, "POW!" one hit him on the chest. Fortunately, he's totally buff. "Sorry about that!" Soon enough, Edward ran to collect the dodgeball and noticing Zeb, "Wow! You are some hairless mutated monster that-" It was cut short when Zeb grabbed the platypus, squeezed him into a dodgeball, went into the dodgeball court and threw him onto Ignatious. "POW!" That hurts real bad. "Oh this is gonna be fun. How about I show you a new game. Human Dodgeball!" Instantly, he grabbed the Lemmings, crushed, squashed and squeezed each of them into the same condition as Edward and threw them all at the other scouts inflicting pain on them. Zeb couldn't help but laugh and enjoy himself. "Oh what's wrong? No pain, no game? Fine! I'll give you pain in the game!" While Zeb tortures the scouts. "Excuse me, Kanan do you want to hang out with us?" now the jelly trio made their move. "Ok, what for?", "We just want to spend time with you since you are said to be a jedi right?" the jelly trio are sure wanting his attention or what? But somehow, "Alright, I'll hang out with you guys." accepted Kanan. "So what are you planning to do?" he asked. "Oh we'll just be going to Prickly Pines for some shopping. We can teach you what they are and the types and other stuff you'll know sooner enough once we get there. Alright?" Kanan smiled as he went along with the jelly trio. "Now that's what I call adaptation." he thought as he left with them

Now Ezra is alone and wonders what to do. "Adaptation in this planet is challenging especially for a padawan like me." he said to himself as he watched Zeb throw more human dodgeballs at the scouts. "Zeb enjoys the pain. Kanan enjoys hanging out and me? Zilch!" That's when, "R-R-Rumble! CRACK!" Ezra jumped off and surprisingly, Brandon drilled through. "Sorry! Busy looking for treasure. Got to go!" he then drilled out. "Hey wait!" Too late he's gone. "Okay, I'm stuck here with nothing to do! Now what?" Just then, music can be heard from a milestone. Ezra listened to it for a moment and followed the music.

When Ezra stepped into a cabin, he saw a hare with blue hair playing the piano and a wolf with purple hair serenading a violin. Ezra was amazed that the duo played very beautiful music. The hare keyed the piano accurately while the wolf serenade the violin smoothly with a marvellous tune. Moreover, they are doing it with their eyes closed. After a while, they finished and Ezra was speechless over it. "Well William look at what the cat dragged in."

"Yeah, looks like one of the newbies Recon talked about this morning."

"And that's how he never told a soul although he slipped too hard. Right?" They looked surprised. "You sure know your instincts well. By the way, Allan's the name and beside me is William."

"Ezra Bridger." The trio shook hands and fist each other's fist except that William fist Ezra too hard breaking his fist for a little while. "Is he always that strong?"

"Yeah, he even has this." Allan then removed William's shirt revealing his rock-hard abs. "Cool and by the way, what are you guys doing?"

"Performing "Clair de Lune." as a pair of musical partners."

"Nice. That is some talent you've got but how do you do it?" Allan and William looked at each other. "He doesn't the outside world does he?"

"Well, he came from another universe so maybe we can give it a shot." While they're discussing Ezra noticed his katana on his bed. "Well I like the sound of that." he thought as he reached out to have a look.

"SHING! CHT!" a shuriken zipped passed him. "That belongs to me and none must get their hands on it."

"But I just want to have a look."

"I know but not your style." Allan then walked up and took it. "So that thing is a sword with-"

"Blue Dragon designs yes. This sacred ancient weapon has been passed down from generation to generation from my humbly beloved ancestors and it's known as the Blue Dragon Blade."

"And do you know how to use it?" Allan just smiled.

**Later...**

"Ready?"

"Bring it on!" William complied by shooting a barrage of tennis balls. Allan blocked them by slicing them all swiftly and accurately and after the machine is out of ammo, all the tennis balls are sliced into half like fruits

Next, William threw lots of rocks by launching them from a catapult. Allan then deflected all of them by spinning into a tornado scattering them all over the place. After he's done, all the rocks are deflected and all sliced up like salami.

Finally, he performed combo moves on a dummy. "That guy has wicked skills in handling a katana." stated Ezra.

"Yeah right. He was raised and trained in the ways of the warrior."

"Seriously William?"

"Hey, he even can shoot multiple shurikens and kunais and mastered various weapons like his nunchucks, sais, staff, tonfas and his bow and arrows and crossbow."

"It's like as if he was trained to be a psychotic killing machine."

"No, it's just training." Allan then stopped to take a break. "Not bad. well let me show you something." Ezra then drew his lightsaber. They gasped. He then threw his lightsaber at 3 dummies slicing them with one stroke and gripping it when it returns. Then using the force, Ezra levitated more rocks and dropping them, he jumped and sliced all of them. Finally, he performed combo moves easily slicing all the remaining dummies.(In total at about 10 dummies are used)"Well?" Allan nodded saying: "You are something if you ask me."

"Well you and I have something in common. We have fighting skills and are experts in it. Right?" Allan smiled in agreement until Recon showed up demanding: "Has anyone seen my Laser Drill 2000? I could have sworn somebody stole it from me without asking my permission!"

"Is it the one the badger was holding because he drilled in front of me just now." Now that Ezra has mentioned it, Recon was pissed and stormed off to look for Brandon. Just then, Kanan and the jelly trio returned from their fun. "Hey guys, we bought marshmallows for our campfire tonight!" Lazlo called out as Raj and Clam emptied the bags containg some goods until, "Wait a second, Raj don't tell me you've consumed a bag full of it."

"Uh Lazlo, I bought that for myself."

"Well try not to eat all of it like the last time." As for Clam, "Soda?" He asked passing a can to Kanan. "Wow thanks." Kanan replied as he used the force to open the can. "No problem." Clam then opened another can and the two of them had a toast. "Ah Ezra it looks like you made some new friends and did a bit of adaptation."

"Yeah about that, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Lazlo, Raj and Clam took me around Prickly Pines and we did some shopping around and bought these." Kanan explained as he finished his soda and crushed it by using the force. "Awesome." Ezra then took a few cans, passed them to Allan and William and the trio had their fun.

Back at the BRAWL gang's cabin, Allan performed "Blue Racer" by Jim Chappell and Yiruma's "River flows in you" for the crowd. His piano skills and the tune are epic making everybody enjoy it until Edward barged in. "What wrong platypus? Got bashed up or trashed big time? Hahaha!" laughed William.

"It's no laughing mater. I was just getting away from the lasat that-"

"Wait a minute, you mean Zeb? Oh great, I hope he doesn't-GASP!" Running out of the cabin, Kanan found many squashed and crushed Bean Scouts and currently, Zeb is using Kirkpatrick the white Persian cat scout as a tetherball. "Oh yeah I can do this all day and-", "ZEB!" He stopped to see Kanan very pissed. "You had a lot of fun right? Well if you can satisfy me by putting these scouts back to normal or else." Zeb wouldn't defy his order so he gathered them and put them back to shape. "Looks like he had a lot of sports to test out." said a voice. All turned to see Lee standing by. "What do you mean?" asked Ezra. "It means I've been doing a fitness test on the lasat by enabling him to do various sports to test his stamina, speed, endurance, and strength."

"And you allow him to do this?"

"It's his call and idea and because of his temper, I refuse to object and oppose his actions lest I suffer the consequences." All groaned in response.(Why is this getting out of hand? Hahaha)

* * *

**That night...**

After dinner and when Slinkman returned back to camp with Lumpus(they retuned at this timing), all gathered by the fire and roasted marshmallows. 'It's a good thing that I had a speedy recovery." said Lumpus as he sat beside Zeb still afraid of him. "Oh, uh, hey there...GULP!" Zeb stared at him for a moment. Then, "Never mind!" he said to himself as he roasted a few marshmallows and consumed them in a second. "Sweet and slightly crispy."

Opposite him, "So Kanan, can you tell us about your life as a jedi?" asked Lazlo. Many Bean Scouts upon hearing that all begged Kanan to tell him about his life even Ezra. "Before the empire took over the entire galaxy, you said before you were trained in the jedi temple and I wonder what was it look like and how the environment goes and works." Kanan really could not refuse his padawan and the Bean Scouts's demands so he began.

_"Life is like a new beginning for me when I first entered the Jedi Temple as a youngling which is a term for the beginners when they first entered this ancient structure. The temple is large and well-designed in Coruscant which is where the first jedi temple was constructed serving as it's main base of operations. I first began under the grand jedi master who trained me and the other younglings. I enjoyed myself learning the traditions, mastering the force and I even handled my very owned constructed lightsaber which is what we younglings did ourselves. I remember it during the Clone Wars as the Republic is waging war with the Separatists. As I grew older, I grew stronger in the force and at my teenaged years, I was ready to begin my training with my master which is the next step but my jedi training is short-lived and cut off from the empire attacking the temple and massacring almost the entire Jedi Order virtually. I witnessed the shooting and killing and all my master told me to do is..._

"Is what?" asked Raj.

_"Is to run for my life and she left the planet. Therefore, I became a rebel forming a cell with my partners but never abandoned my training and hoping that theJedi Order will one day be reborn..."_

Everybody was silent for a moment.

"A likely story." Lumpus sarcastically commented until Zeb stared at him, he cowardly became fearful of him. Then, all the scouts asked him way too many questions about the parts of the story for over 2 hours till late night. How tiring can it be?

**After that...**

So that's how it all began for you right?"

"Yes Ezra. For over a thousand years, the jedi were guardians of peace and order maintaining it very well." Now all the scouts had gone to bed except for one who instantly showed up.

"Recon? I thought you were in bed?" Recon just shushed them and beckoned them to follow him. Behind their cabin, "Okay, here's something that I want to show you." Recon then threw a stone and a hatch opened up. "Wait a minute, is that..." Wasting no time, Recon went in and revealed it to them.

"It's our ship!"

"The raccoon wasn't kidding when he mentioned installing a cloaking device in our ship when we first met him and his pals." Zeb then asked. "So did you fix it yet?"

"It's kind of complicated and challenging to restore every part of the ship, I need some time but require a some help."

"You've done you part. I'll help you tomorrow and if possible, Hera and Chopper can give you a hand since it's their ship in the first place before we joined them." Recon agreed to that as he reactivated the ship in stealth mode meaning that to enable the cloaking field to hide the ship. After that, the others ran into Slinkman. "I was looking for you. Come, I'm taking you to your rest place."

**So at Scoutmaster Lumpus's cabin...**

"Glad I got the couch." said Zeb as he fell asleep. Kanan and Ezra readied themselves for bed until Ezra wondered, "I wonder how Hera, Sabine and Chopper are doing at the other camp."

"I bet they're doing fine and I hope we can bear Zeb's loud snoring so that we can get some rest for tomorrow is a big event."

"And what is it?"

"I don't know. Only the Scoutmaster knows. Now get some shuteye." Feeling tired, Ezra went to bed saying to himself. "Let's hope it all goes well..."

**Looks like the boys had fun but what about the girls? we shall see in the next chapter...**


	4. Adaptation Part 2

**Adaptation Part 2**

**Previously, the Bean Scouts had fun socializing with the Jedi and the Lasat. But what about the other female rebels and the droid? Well we shall see how they are doing.**

**Note: This chapter is the continuation of what we picked up in the last chapter and it takes place on the same day the rebels recovered from their injuries and started working in the campsites.**

* * *

**So let's begin...**

Walking together to the other camp, "I wonder how the boys will do?"

"I think they will be doing fine while we do the same. Right Chopper?" He beeped in agreement as they continued on the path.

**When they arrived...**

"Look at this place."

"I know, it's nicer, cleaner and well-designed."

"Just like your ship?" They laughed about it until, "HEY!" Looking around, they saw Miss Mucus reading a newspaper at the gatehouse. "Will you two keep it down!" she called out. They approached her and she asked: "Now who are you and what's your business you little runts?" Chopper beeped in retaliation. "And I don't want that living hardware annoying me!" she added. "Sorry, he gets too cocky sometimes." Hera apologized. Miss Mucus then looked up from her newspaper and was disgusted at Hera somehow.

"You're a green tentacle alien."

"Yes I am but FYI, I'm a Twi'lek."

"Whatever so what do you want?"

"We were sent to provide assistance to this camp. That's all." Sabine did the talking. "Well I could have sworn the Denmother was getting a phone call about it." Miss Mucus thought to herself and then, "Alright, you can start here at the drop of one's hat. Now while waiting you can study the geography of Acorn Flats while waiting because she's having a massage." ordered Miss Mucus. They thanked her and went in to check it out.

Around Acorn Flats, it was a marvellous and magnificent sight. "Something tells me this is an all girls camp."

"You said it Sabine." True enough, they saw 4 squirrel scouts playing volleyball, 3 of them swimming at the pool and another 3 breakdancing in the music hall. 'So where do we start captain?" asked Sabine. That's when Chopper pointed at a large cabin nearby. "Maybe Chopper's telling us we can hit that place."

"Or we can be social with the girls."

"Or..." Just then from the large cabin, some random nobody came out with money in his hand and has already left the camp. "I think we have our answer." concluded Hera.

* * *

**Inside...**

"So you're the new camp assistants to help out right?"

"Uh...yeah." The Twi'lek and the Mandalorian were a bit uneasy after being introduced to Jane Doe as she served them tea and Chopper is going around breaking a few of her stuff for fun. "Chopper! Stop being so hyped up!"

"He's probably excited over the campsite you think?" Well he was as he went around knocking some knickacks like her poodle collection but they caught them before they even hit the ground. "That robot looks really funny based on the way he "chirps!" complimented Jane Doe. Chopper responed by shaking her hand. "So where do you come from?"

"We came from another universe for we unexpectedly crashed onto this planet somehow." answered Hera

"Oh I see. Well I thoguht it's a likely story at first but due to your appearance, you're not bluffing somehow."

"Yeah and...we will have to wait for a while until we can return to our universe."

"I see what you mean. Well alright you can start here today. Now I will be out doing errands with Miss Mucus so therefore, I will assign you your one and only task for the day is to look after the girls, organize some activities for them and make sure they don't go round wrecking havoc. Ensure their safety."

"Okay but who's Miss Mucus?"asked Sabine.

"She's my assistant. The warthog should be waiting for me so toodles." She then left the cabin, went to Miss Mucus and she drove her off.(Just like in the episode when Slinkman needs to care for the girls when she's away) So now that they are left to run the camp. "So...now what?"

* * *

**Outside...**

"I don't know where to start. I suggest...how about exploring the camp first?" Chopper beeped in agreement and they split up.

First, Hera and Chopper went around exploring the cabins. "Well what do you think?" Chopper whirled it's head in excitement as he went around and crashed onto the watchtower disturbing a few squirrel scouts.

"HEY! Keep it down from here!" a voice called out and out popped an alligator followed by a giraffe and an owl. "Whoa, what is that?"

"That's my astromech droid. He's extremely interested and is hyped up sometimes."

"No way! ET!" They shrieked and hid(LOL!). "Okay...either they are too shy or too petrified to meet me." But they re-emerged from their place. "Are you really some sort of alien or E.T from outer space?" asked the giraffe. "Whoa, I don't know what you're talking about but yes, I'm an alien. A Twi'lek."

"A what?"

"A Twi'lek. A race of aliens that come from the planet Ryloth in our galaxy."

"Are you the only race in your galaxy?"

"Nope. There are hundreds of alien races in the galaxy. So far, me and another one were currently here on this planet to do some adaptation."

"Who's the other alien here on this planet?"

"He's a Lasat and he's at Camp Kidney adapting with the others."

"Who are the others?"

"Well, there are 3 humans with 2 at the other camp and one her with me and my droid."

"So in total, there are 6 of you?"

"That's right. We crashed here without a reason and are hoping to head back to our galaxy asap and by the way, Hera Syndulla's the name along with Chopper who's-" It was cut short when the droid was seen sawing a picnic table into half for fun and games or even pleasure whatsoever. "Chopper! Stop wrecking camp property!" Chopper stopped instantly and went to the watchtower sawing it down. "CRASH!" went the watchtower(Miss Mucus will be 10 times pissed but it's a joke somehow)"Chopper! What was that for?" Chopper did not answer as he played with his augmentated tools all over the camp until Hera drew her laser handgun and fired a shot in front of Chopper. One shot was able to freak him out. "You better behave yourself or else. Now fix up this mess you've made." Chopper reluctantly obeyed as he set to work. "That was some action." said the alligator as she and her friends emerged from the wrecked watchtower

"Oh it's nothing."

"Come on, it worth trying on the boys and by the way. Gretchen's the mane and for the giraffe and owl, they're named Nina and Almondine."

"Okay nice to meet you all and why do you say that part before your introduction?"

"Well that's because in our camp, we are taught to abhor the boys. They stink, they are weak and worthless." Hera never expected to hear those things since she has seen what the other camp was like before being transferred with Chopper and Sabine and speaking of which...

**Meanwhile...**

"This place sure needs an inspiration like what Ezra stated to me before." Sabine had this kind of thought as she's examining the cabins and the facilities. Then she heard music and looking through a window, she saw 3 squirrel scouts consisting of a mongoose, a rabbit and a poodle breakdancing.(Out of the squirrel scouts in the cartoon, these 3 are my favourite characters based on their appearances and style)She watched as they moved their bodies with agility as they moved left, right, up, down and twist, turned, twirled and slide on the dance floor.(Or whatever dance move I can think of...) Sabine watched them for a while until...

"Okay girls, break time and because there's an outing tomorrow, dance practice is cancelled."

"Got it Patsy."

"Okay." Sabine watched them leave the music hall as they drank from their water bottles, wiped the sweat off and chat about their plans when...

"Hey look over there!"

"What is it Amber?"

"I don't know Suzie but she looks kind of strange based on the way she's-" That's when Sabine took off her helmet saying, "You don't have to worry about my style for I am here to do some inspiration."

"Wow! You're a girl. A human."

"Yes, my name's Sabine Wren and you girls?"

"Well I'm Patsy Smiles and these are my friends. Amber and Suzie." She introduced herself as the rabbit and the poodle waved at her.

"So what were you girls doing?"

"We're breakdancing. We formed our own dance group called the "Dancing Squirrels". Neat huh?" Suzie stated.

"I see. Your moves and style in dancing is pretty impressive."

"Thanks. Right now, we are planning to some artwork after we refresh ourselves or..." That word gave Sabine an idea based on her "inspiration"...

**So later on...**

"Alright girls. This is my way of inspiring artworks by doing my style on art." Sabine then can be seen spray-painting on a white-washed board and after several minutes, she spray-painted the logos on Acorn Flats and her rebel cell and several more random painting which will not be named.(Sorry)

"Wow that is so cool and talented you are!" complimented Suzie. Patsy can be seen studying the logos while Amber tried to give spray-painting a shot. 'That logo represents Acorn Flats our camp but what about the other logo?"

"That logo represents our rebel cell consisting of me and 5 others. 2 of them are with me and the other 3 are at Camp Kidney." She then pointed at Hera and Chopper who are bonding with Nina and Almondine and later followed by Gretchen and the other squirrel scouts.

"Finished!" They turned to see Amber finishing her artwork. It shows a painting of Allan and a heart painted around it and several small hearts all over it.

"Who is that?"

"He's my...uh...how do I say it..." She doesn't know what to say and she's turning red all over her face and at the same time daydreaming. "That is her love interest aka her biggest crush." Patsy did the talking for her.

"Come to think of, he looks very attractive based on his hairstyle."

"Yes. He joined Camp Kidney this summer and is really fast and talented. It was said that he was stalking her because of her cheerfulness like he once gave her a precious stone on her birthday making their relationship stronger."

"That is really sweet and romantic if you ask me."

"Speaking of romance..." The next thing Sabine knew it, Patsy spray-painted a picture of Lazlo with a heart painted around it along with several small hearts all over it.

"I take it he's your love interest?"

"More than just a love interest to me. Sigh..." Patsy couldn't help but daydream about Lazlo for a while making Sabine recall her relationship with Ezra. It's a bit unstable for her since he sometimes stalk her but she cares for him and supports him as he's the padawan of Kanan. "Hey Sabine!" She turned to see Hera and Chopper and the other scouts meting up. "We saw you do some artwork with the other scouts. Can they join the party?"

"Invitations are acceptable." Then, she got another idea and it's going to be explosive...

**And so...**

"So what do I do with this?"

"It's simple Suzie. Put this on the board, press the red button and run quickly for cover." With shaking hands, Suzie did as instructed. "You know, that is really dangerous and a violent idea to teach the girls something that can..."

"Make even better inspirations?" That's when Suzie activated it and ran for cover and after 3 seconds, "SPLAT!" an explosion can be heard and all emerged to see that the board is splattered with purple paint. "Well? Anybody wanna give it a bang?" Hands were raised in the air and later filled and stocked with paint bombs that when activated explodes splattering paint all over an area within 10 seconds. All the squirrel scouts had tons of fun planting bombs and detonating them splattering more paint all over the white-washed boards. Chopper even joined in by borrowing a spray can and playing mischief with it.

"What's so funny?" asked Gretchen for the other girls are laughing at her. then looking around, she found a happy face painted on her skirt. Moreover, Chopper is moving around painting more stuff on the other girl's skirts. "Get back here you metal headed moron!" yelled Gretchen as she chased Chopper around. Instead, Chopper sprayed her face increasing the laughing meter. "ARGH!" Poor Gretchen. She had mixture of red and yellow paint on her face. "More like she has ketchup and mustard on her face!" Nina joked about it as the girls laughed even harder. Furious, Gretchen responded back with an ace up her sleeve. First, she poured a mixture of different colours on a balloon and after several minutes, she made her move. The girls are still laughing at her while she's working and because of that, "Eat this Neckerly!" and "SPLAT!"

"Ugh! You ruined my uniform!"

"Serves you right!"

"And wrong!" From behind, Patsy swiped one of her balloons and threw it at Gretchen but she dodged it and it landed on Almondine splattering her to many colours. "This...means...war!" she declared as she grabbed a paint bomb, activated it and threw it at the girls causing a colourful mess and the next thing Hera and Sabine knew it, all the squirrel scouts engaged in an art attack on each other(reminds me of the S.W.R short clip when Sabine blew TIE fighters to pieces of steel and titanium)

"You were saying?" asked Hera.

"Well Hera at least it's not that harmful isn't it?" Sabine stated as she avoided a paint bomb being hurled pass them and another landing in front of them splattering paint but they avoided it. Even Chopper had much more fun than ever by making some more paint bloons and hurling them at the girls undetected.

**Just then...**

"Oh, Squir-rels. I'm ba-ack!" Soon enough, Jane Doe and Miss Mucus returned pulling the driveway. As they got off and went to check on the girls, it was a huge and colourful mess and scene once they got here.

"Oh my goodness! What a mess and what is the meaning of this!"

"Uh...we were just learning how to put inspiration on art denmother?" answered Patsy as she showed her the multi-colouerd boards. Jane Doe was mesmerized. "It's...it's..."

"It's what?"

Continuing, "it's...it's...marvellous! A fantastic and magnificent masterpiece! Or should I say it's artistic?" All sighed with relief. "By the way, how did you do that?" That's when Miss Mucus noticed a paint bomb that was planted but not activated so she pressed it and "SPLAT!" She was a mess to herself making everyone laugh at her. "GRRR you could have at least used the actual ones to blow up the bean scouts to smitherins for good!" she complained as she went to wash the paint off her face adding, "And what are you ladies waiting for? Hit the showers at once! All of you are more of a mess to me!" The squirrels obeyed and headed to the showers while Hera, Sabine and Chopper stayed behind to clean up the mess...

* * *

**That night...(I'm gonna make this quick and easy)**

"This is your workshop Nina?"

"Yup, I built this place and often used it to conduct experiments."

"You remind me of Recon somehow..."

"Wait a minute(pause for a while and...)Hera, how did you know him?"

"He somehow revealed to us that we crashed near their campsite by ship and along with Lee and Brandon, the trio brought us to their camp and that's where our adventure starts."

"You have a ship?"

"Yes, I own the ship somehow. It's known as the _Ghost_. Here, I'll show you the design." Giving her a pencil and a large piece of construction paper, Hera began doing a replica design of her ship and after several minutes...

"This is scientific! It's unique." Just then, Sabine and Chopper appeared at their doorstep. "Hera, Jane Doe needs us and Nina, your friends are waiting for you plus, you need to be in bed soon, it's getting late."

Upon hearing that, "Well touch up what remains. Ok?" With obedience, they left and Nina locked up her workshop and went to meet her friends and for the rest...

**At Jane Doe's cabin...**

"I must admit that your first day is perfectly fine although the squirrels made a huge mess." briefed Jane Doe. The girls and Chopper were speechless.

"But still, I commemorate that you've all done a splendid job in teaching them some inspiration!" They felt relived about her satisfaction on their performance.

Now continuing, "For tomorrow, there will be a special event taking place for Scoutmaster Lumpus has invited us to something special. I need you to make some preparations because it will require some packing. Understood?" They nodded and are dismissed until, "And one more thing, your accommodations is to your left opposite my room." They thanked her and left her room.

Once they are inside, "Not bad if you ask me Sabine."

"Wait, Hera, where did Chopper go?" They looked around their room. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Soon enough, "SPLAT!" Both looked out the window to see Chopper being pursued by Miss Mucus and she had paint on her face. "I thought you got rid of your toys?"

"Seems like he's crafty enough to stash one from me..."

**Now things are gonna be more interesting for the next chapter will involve both genders in a single event. Right?**


	5. Camping can be beachy

**Chapter 5: Camping can be beachy**

**Previously, Hera, Sabine and Chopper did some inspiration in Acorn Flats. What happens next?**

* * *

**The next day...**

"Attention campers. Attention campers. In 20 minutes time, be at the bus for our camping trip. Pack your stuff including your swimwear for the event."

At Jelly cabin, "This is gonna be a blast!" Lazlo exclaimed as he packed his stuff.

"Indeed Lazlo who would have guessed that our camping trip will be at the beach." Raj stated packing his sleeping bag.

"Epic fun! Swimming! Surfing! And many more!" Clam was hyped up for this trip as he grabbed some stuff and dumped them all in a huge, bulky suitcase. They all can't fit in so he jumped on it real hard and this time, they fit. Genius he is.

At Pinto cabin, "I am so gonna enjoy the sun, the sand and the sea." Edward thought to himself as he too packed up. Nearby, Chip and Skip are carrying sacks tied to a stick each are waiting for him, "LOL! You think all your junk can fit into those dirty sacks?"

"Of course they can. Remember, we're in the genius club." Chip stated. Skip nodded in agreement. "Yeah, more like the retard club." Edward muttered to himself a laughed a bit to himself quietly.

At Fava cabin, "I'm gonna need every health buddy to secure my fur and bought a new pesticide to kill sandfiles that buzz around the beach." Samson can be seen packing all of them in one bag while the loon twins waited for him. "Don't keep us waiting!" Dave called out. "Don't worry, I'm done!" Samson called back as he packed and joined his cabinmates. "At least it's about time." Ping-Pong whispered to his brother as he and the others left the cabin.

Finally at the BRAWL gang's cabin, "Got my sunglasses, got my torchlight, got my sleeping bag, got my..."

"Surfboard!" Allan turned to see William holding a dark purple surfboard and he unintentionally knocked Lee to the ground. "I didn't know you can surf."

"Of course I can! I'm soon gonna catch the waves."

"You need a net to catch them?" asked Brandon offering him his fishing net. The gang laughed at his pun. Lee then stood up and noticed that he also packed a fishing rod, bait, metal detector and digging tools. "Why do you need those digging tools for my friend?"

"For finding buried treasure Lee." the badger replied as he continued packing. Alan watched as his friends packed up and as he continued, he stopped. "When did you guys last saw Recon?" All looked around for a while until. "Now I remember, he packed early and went to the ship to do his work." William exclaimed. "For some reason he only packed his sleeping bag, toiletries and his laptop." he added.

**At the ship..**.

"Where does this blue wire connect to Recon?"

"To the blue cable on your right." Ezra got the message as he set to work. "Hey kid, how come you know so much about technology?"

"I study, I apply and I test it." was Recon's answer confusing Zeb until Kanan entered the ship ordering. "Buck up boys, the scoutmaster needs us now."

"Let's put it aside until tomorrow when we get back to camp." Recon suggested. Ezra and Zeb agreed as they left their tools and followed Kanan.

**Outside the bus...**

"Slinkman are the supplies and my stuff loaded in already?"

"Loaded in sir and here comes Kanan and his crew."

"Good, we'll depart for Acorn Flats and after that, to the beach." finished Lumpus as he boarded. That's when Kanan and co showed up, "Alright Slinkman, all the boys are here."

"Excellent Kanan. You and your boys were a great help to me if you ask me. Now get in." Wasting no time, Kanan and co boarded the bus and Slinkman drove it to Acorn Flats.

* * *

**At Acorn Flats...**

"Why do we have to go camping with the boys?"

"Because Gretchen, it's Scoutmaster Lumpus's idea and the location is said to be at a beach! Ooh how much I love going to the beach."

"And what's the name of the beach we're going to?"

"You'll find out soon Patsy." While Jane Doe rattles on about the beach, Hera, Sabine and Chopper were helping Miss Mucus with the bags. "This is hard work." Hera stated wiping the sweat off her head.

"Get use to it." Miss Mucus grumbled as they continued working. "Does she always grumble for no reason?" Sabine asked Hera. Chopper could see that because he's up to another mischief as he moved behind her and shocked her posterior! "ARGH! That's it! I'm gonna crush you into scrap metal!" Grabbing a hammer, she chased the droid around in circles while the squirrels laughed at her misfortune. Just then, the bus arrived. "Alright, you know what to do." Slinkman called out. The door opened and Kanan, Ezra and Zeb came out. "Hey Hera, Sabine!" Ezra called as he and the others went out to meet them. Upon hearing his voice, Hera and Sabine turned and ran to them. Elated, they exchanged greetings. "I hope you're doing fine Hera said to Kanan. "Always love." Nearby, "So, had fun?"Ezra asked Sabine. "Tons of fun. I recall your advice on inspiration. Works like charm." Just then, Chopper who was still being chased by Miss Mucus saw them and purposely crashed onto Ezra and then onto Zeb and they crashed onto one of the picnic benches destroying it. "CHOPPER!" the duo went pissed by his reckless action until Miss Mucus stepped forth with the hammer in her hands. "Now it's time to blow his fuse!" She raised the hammer. Ezra and Zeb screamed like little girls literally making the entire camp laugh. until the hammer she's holding was pulled away from her. "WHAT GIVES?" she demanded as Kanan gripped her hammer. All the girls were stunned. "Did he just?" Patsy exclaimed silently. "I'm not the only one who can do that. Ezra, let's move." Ezra got Chopper off and made his way to his master. Then, "Together as one." Then, they used the force and loaded all the baggage into the bus within seconds. The girls were silent and speechless. "Is this magic or..."

"No Patsy, it's known as the force." Hera explained. "But how come they can do that?" asked Nina. 'That's because it's their ability as the Jedi." answered Hera. "If you want to find out more, you can seek them." she added. At the bus, "Hello there Miss Doe, Are you ready?"

"Of course I am Loumpus! This is going to be so much fun at the beach. By the way, what's the name of the beach we are camping?"

"You'll find out soon when we get there." Without hesitation, he took her by the hand and escorted her to the bus. The Squirrel Scouts and Miss Mucus boarded after them. Inside the bus, "Hi Lazlo!"

"Hi Patsy!" After everybody had settled down, "I can't wait to be at the beach. Don't you think so Lazlo?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Outside, "Alright Slinkman, all the baggage is loaded and ready to go!" Kanan reported to him. But there's one problem to add. "Looks like there's no seating for us 3." Zeb stated. "Don't worry big guy, we'll just stand on the bus and hold tight." Reluctantly, the trio boarded and stood on the bus for the rest of the journey as Slinkman do the driving.

* * *

**Shortly there afterwards...**

"Here we are everybody! Clamshell Beach! Home to the most beautiful, exquisite and rare shells of different sizes, shapes and features." All looked out the window to see the sandy white beach sand which has shells in some areas like what Slinkman had mentioned just now, the deep, blue ocean which has waves washing ashore the beach and the palm trees with their coconuts attached to the palm leaves and trunk. "It's a beauty!" Sabine commented. "You said it." agreed Ezra. When the bus was parked at a spot, all the scouts made a mad dash out of the bus to the beach trampling and crushing the trio really hard making Miss Mucus laugh so hard that tears flowed down from her eyes.

"Ouch...my back!" stammer Ezra.

"I...can't...move...ouch!" groaned Kanan.

"Oh my biscuits hurt!" Zeb moaned in pain clutching it. Hera, Sabine and Chopper helped them up while Miss Mucus made fun of them. "You boys sure are a sight for the sore eyes. Or should I say? A sight for the broken bodies? Hahaha!" Laughing, she alighted the bus with Jane Doe, Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman. "Ungrateful overweight pig!" Sabine exclaimed with disapproval. Chopper whirled and beeped in agreement. "Never mind, we got a job to do and the first thing we need to do is to get their bodies out of the ride. Pronto!" and so, Sabine dragged Ezra, Hera dragged Kanan and Chopper dragged Zeb backwards by dragging his feet and breaking him even more. Ouch.

Now that everyone got out of the bus, "So Loumpus, where's the good spot to camp?" Lumpus however doesn't know so he turned to Slinkman and he always points out his answer. "Well...I think over there is our spot. Just what they need as there are picnic benches, a grilling area and a row of outhouses aligned together. "Oh it's a perfect for our camp! To top it off, I love the scenery of the beach!" While Jane Doe is being perky around Lumpus, the scouts are having too much fun in the sand looking for seashells to collect for themselves until, "Alright you little critters! Gather over here at once!" Miss Mucus ordered. The scouts groaned as they made their way.

Once everyone had gathered, "Ok everybody, now that we're at the beach, the first thing all of you need to do is to set up camp by pitching your tents around here. After that, you can do your activities." Slinkman briefed. The scouts obeyed and set to work, the squirrels took the left side and are pitching their tents while Hera and Sabine kept watch. The boys took the right for some reason...

"Sheldon, do you have it?"

"Yeah Lazlo, it's here!" Removing from his pocket, Sheldon threw it setting up a mega-sized tent!(The same one that was used in the episode where Edward was buried in a pile of sleeping bags) "Thanks to Recon who upgraded my tent to house all of us, we can now party!" Cheering, all the Bean Scouts went to skylark while the squirrels were greatly stunned. "That's not fair! How did they get such a big tent to house themselves." complained Gretchen. "Never mind that just do what needs to be done." assured Hera as she helped her out.

It didn't take that long because after setting up camp, everybody can be seen relaxing at the beach like for instance...

"Surf's up!" All turned to see William with his surfboard exiting an outhouse and he's wearing dark purple swimming trunks with a light purple line on both sides. "Hey kid, that looks kinda reckless if you ask me." Zeb stated for the rebels were assigned to keep watch over the scouts as they skylark. "Who cares? WIPEOUT TIME!" Instanly in a flash, William ran to the sea jumping over a sandcastle built by 2 squirrel scouts and zipping past some boys who are going for a dip. Hitting the water, he used his surfboard to support him and as the waves crashed by, he surfed through them with balance. 'Totally reckless but daring." admired Zeb when, "BONK!" a volleyball knocked him onto the sand and a crab pinched his nose. "AAH!" Standing up and grabbing the volleyball "Who threw that?" That's when Sabine took it saying, "I'll take things from here." Walking to the squirrel scouts, "So what sport are you playing?"

"It's volleyball. Commonly for girls and it's our favourite sport to enjoy." answered Toodie. "Do you want to try it out? We can teach you how to get the hang of it."

"Why not?" Sabine replied. "But first, we have to wait for Suzie because she's changing into her swimwear."

"And when is she going to finish?"

"Right now!" A voice called out and exiting an outhouse is Suzie wearing a violet strapless bikini with star designs around it. "Now that's what I call style!" Sabine complimented as they began...

Nearby, "Raj, you set up the base, Clam and I will collect some shells for the jelly trio are gonna do some sandcastle!"

"Roger that!" Raj set to work while Lazlo and Clam went to do some collecting. "I wonder whether you are named after this beach Clam?" Lazlo asked as he collected a shell. "Yes!" was Clam's reply as he juggled 3 shells and tossed them into a pail. Just then, "Hi Lazlo."

"Hi Patsy-what the?" Lazlo turned to see Patsy wearing a purple strapless bikini with red heart designs all over it. "So how do I look?" Lazlo was speechless but made a compliment. "You look...ravishing?" She chuckled and smiled saying: "Thanks for the sweet compliment. So what are you doing?"

"Collecting seashells. You?"

"I'm just taking a dip with my Nina and Gretchen." Nearby, the 2 of them are waiting for Patsy. Nina is wearing a blue and white striped swimsuit while Gretchen is wearing a red and green checkered swimsuit and she's holding a beach ball. Moreover, they are in the water. "Hey Patsy! Are you done or what?" Gretchen called out." Upon hearing her voice, "Well I'll see you later Lazlo." she then ran and dove into the water. Lazlo just watched like as if he was staring blankly until Clam snapped his fingers to make him come back to his senses. After that, the duo continued collecting seashells.

Nearby, "Harold, if you want to learn how to catch some bait, I can teach you the skills because I've caught some bites before in Australia." Brandon can be seen chatting with Harold as they walked to the docks which is near the shore and the campsite. After purchasing for a boat, the duo rowed to the sea and started fishing. "So tell me how to get some perfect bites. I suck at fishing if you ask me."

"Even though you're a walrus and your species are known to be good at catching big bites?" Harold shoved Brandon in response. "What I'm trying to say is the way you use the fishing rod to catch some bites."

"Okay, you asked for it. But first, are you ready for adventure?"

"Let's get over it."

"You said it Harold!" Then, they loaded their hooks with bait and threw them into the sea. "Now when catching some bites, it takes time and patience." explained Brandon. "Now that our baits are under pressure to lure their consumers, we wait." he continued. "That is my problem. I easily cannot stand waiting." Harold explained. "I understand. Because fishing teaches us a few things that we must apply to our lives and-" Just then, their fishing rods were tugged. "I think we've caught a bite! And this time I'm lucky enough to bail it!" Harold exclaimed with excitement. "Don't get so overexcited, now that the bite has got hold of it, we must reel it in and pull our rods hard enough to catch it quickly!" Brandon explained as he and Harold made their move trying to catch it. "Hey Brandon, I wonder what we'll catch? A whopper or..."

"Something better than that! Harold!" He replied as they finally tugged it and their lines revealed a...

"Uh-oh."

"Oh crap." Looking from their boat, they turned to each other and shrieked: "SHARK!" It looks like they caught a very dangerous creature because it held onto their lines and pulled their boat around the sea!

"Somebody do something!"

"SOS! We're now it's bait! AAAHHHHH!" They shrieked and yelled as the ravenous creature dragged their boat around the sea like as if they're water-skiing. Speaking of that, a speedboat sped by them and riding it was...

"Hey look, it's Ted, Wilbert and Gordon!" Brandon called out.

"What the? How come you're able to manoeuvre a vessel like this?" Harold asked them. They answered with raps.

Ted: "This is called skill!"  
Wilbert: "And we know how to apply it!"  
Gordon: "In every single aspect of our lives!"

This was a bit confusing until, "So if you're riding the speedboat, then who's water skiing?" continued Harold. The trio pointed behind them and it turns out to be the lemmings. They're wearing medium purple and magneta striped swimming trunks and are water skiing around the ocean doing stunts at the same time.

Larry: "Left."  
Leonard: "Right."  
Louie: "Up."  
Liniment: "Down."

"Okay, now I see everything." finished Brandon. Just then, the shark gained a boost and swam faster than ever tugging the boat with Harold and Brandon clinging each other and shrieking all the way.

Watching them from the shore, "Haha, looks like they're being caught in the midst catching their bait!" Allan laughed to himself fixing his sunglasses and opened a can of ice lemon tea. He was also lying on a beach towel with his stuff around him and for his swimwear, he's wearing blue swimming trunks with a white line on both sides. Right now, he's listening to music through his earpiece connected to his music player and at the same time watching the other scouts skylark around the beach. On his right side, he could see the jelly trio building their sandcastle and Edward trying to destroy it with some coconuts but Chopper caught him and shocked his black swimming trunks with grey cross designs(addition and multiplication ones) exposing his rear. Enraged, he gave chase to the droid as they passed by the squirrels and Sabine playing volleyball. He looked at the front to see Patsy and her friends laughing together as they splashed each other and played with the beach ball in the water and at the same time saw William surfing like a pro and already splashed Recon and Lee drenching them as they swam. Chuckling a bit, he then looked to the left and surprisingly saw Kanan and Zeb helping Ezra in his jedi training. They are shooting laser blasts at Ezra and using his lightsaber, he blocked and deflected them with speed and accuracy. 'So that's their jedi training. Interesting." Allan thought sipping his drink. Just then, "Hey, mind if I join you?" He looked to his right to see Amber standing beside him. She was wearing a pink strapless bikini with cherry blossom designs all over it. "Don't mind if I do gorgeous." Allan replied as Amber sat beside him laying her stuff down. After all is set up, "So what do you think of the camping trip so far?" asked Amber.

"I must say, it's all good and I love the beach and it's nature."

"So do I." He blushed recalling that he and his love interest had one or two things in common. "So...What do you plan to do?"

"Maybe work on my tan." Amber then applied sunscreen on her body, put on her sunglasses and lay on her beach towel to relax. "I do that too." Allan stated as he joined her adding, "I think this will match your swimwear." He then pinned her hair with a cherry blossom pin making her blush in return as it matches the colour of the flower. The 2 lovebirds then bask under the sun...with a shade over their heads.

Back at the campsite, Scoutmaster Lumpus was doing nothing but siting on the sand watching the scouts have fun. Just then, "Loumpus, I'm joining the girls for a dip. If you like, join us! You know what they say: "The more, the merrier!" Jane Doe then waded in joining the squirrels and she's wearing her swimsuit(the same one she wore in the Miss Fru Fru. Lumpus just watched with shyness. He felt no confidence to the fact that liked and loved her. Slinkman shortly there afterward showed up to report. "Sir, I'll get dinner ready after Recon and Lee finish their swim."

"Go ahead Slinkman. Just do what needs to be done."

"You okay sir? You look pale."

"No I'm fine. I just need some time for myself."

"Alright then sir." Slinkman left him alone. Just then, Kanan, Ezra and Zeb returned from their training. "Hey Lumpus, you okay?"

"Oh Kanan, just the man I need to talk to!"

"You need some help?"

"Yes, yes I only need help over one simple thing!"

"Okay and what is it?" Lumpus however could not say it. "I sense he has strong feelings for someone." Ezra sensed using the force. "I see." agreed Kanan. "Well I can help you with that." Lumpus looked up. "You can?"

"Sure, this is my one and only advice to you. Just have courage. It's stronger than steel. When the time comes, who knows? She'll see it." He then left with his crew. Now Lumpus has to ponder harder about Kanan's advice. As for the trio...

"Are you sure this advice is good enough for Lumpus to understand?"

"Ezra, you must understand that wisdom is the key to understanding(wait why am I saying that?) All of the jedi have wisdom in commanding the force around them." Just then, they saw the jelly trio finishing their sandcastle. "Now that's majestic. How do you do that?" asked Zeb. The trio answered one by one.

Lazlo: "With our minds!"  
Raj: "And our talents!"  
Clam: Imagination!"  
Trio: "We can do anything!"

"Wow, no wonder they're known as jelly trio." Zeb thought to himself. Ezra studied their sandcastle. "It looks good to me."

"That's because we worked together to give it our best." Lazlo explained.

"But how did you know what it looks like?"

"It's easy Kanan. We used Wikipedia to get our answer." Upon hearing that, Kanan was greatly stunned while Ezra and Zeb laughed over it until a coconut suddenly was thrown past them and it hit the sand structure! "What the..." The jelly trio could only stammer. "Yes! Finally took care of those stinkin losers! In your face Lazlo!" From a palm tree, Edward slid down laughing. However, his laughter is cut short when Zeb grabbed him saying: "You think that's funny eh? You little ratfink. Let's see how funny it will be if I bury you alive!" Edward was easily petrified until Kanan stood up and stopped him. "Zeb, just put him down. He's only a little kid."

"More like a diminutive or a miniscule one." Zeb muttered to himself as he dropped Edward flat on his face. Looking at the pile of sand, "I think I can change that. Ezra you with me?"

"Always master. Always."

"Well then, let's see what we can do." The master and the padawan took position, closed their eyes and using the force, they gathered all the sand piling them up together, forming something out of it...those on land stopped what they are doing to see a sand structure being formed and as they all gathered around, Kanan and Ezra finished their last touchings to the structure and it is none other than...

"Look Lazlo, it's looks like

"I know Raj, and this time, it's bigger than ours!" Kanan then stated. "I told the boys the story of my life as a jedi in the Jedi Temple. Right? Well, you get to see what it looks like. History has been unfolded to your eyes everyone." Many scouts brought cameras and they took a few snapshots at the structure. "Now that's some inspiration you've put up." Sabine complimented. All of a sudden...

"AAH! HELP!" All turned to see Patsy in the water screaming and flailing her hands despair as she struggled to stay afloat. Jane Doe was horrified. "Somebody do something!" she panicked. "I'm coming Patsy!" All turned to see Lazlo dash past them as he plunged into the sea and swam to save Patsy. "Now that's an honourable deed to do." Allan stated as Lazlo caught up with Patsy who nearly drowned, grabbed her and tried to swim back to the shore. "I'll take care of this!" Ezra then made his move by using the force. He levitated Lazlo and Patsy out of the water and carefully and quickly brought them to the shore. "Well done kid." Kanan praised him. As for Patsy, "Is she going to be alright?" asked Hera. "We shall find out." Lazlo checked on her until she coughed a bit of seawater out. "What...just...happened?"

"Lazlo saved your life." Almondine explained. Now that she said that, Patsy turned beet red and was speechless until, "Ouch!"

"Oops, did I do something?"

"No Lazlo, it's just that..." She then reveal her left leg. It has a sting on it. "Okay...I really don't know what that is unless..." Then, everybody heard a sound and it sounds like someone was washed onto the shore and...they have their answer.

"Brandon, I'm...never...going to(cough! cough!)be dragged...by a(cough! cough!) shark...again!"

"You can...say that(cough! cough!) again Harold!" Seeing them, "Brandon! Just the friend I'm looking for! I need your help over this one!" Lazlo told Brandon what happened and then, "Looks like adventure has called me again." Brandon went to Patsy and checked on her. "Sniff, sniff, sniff...My instincts tell me she's stung by a jellyfish and it's a poisonous one."

"So is there a way to remove the root of the cause?"

"Relax, this adventure is still on going. Besides, I've explored the deep seas and I usually brought this!" He then took out a bottle of lotion that can remove jellyfish stings and applied it on the root. "It also stings but it's curable enough to sustain it. For now, she needs to rest her leg first for some time until she can walk again." Lazlo thanked Brandon and carried Patsy on his arms to find a place for her to rest. Watching from a distance, Lumpus did not say anything until Kanan showed up and said: "See that Lumpus? That's an example of one who has courage. Stronger than steel it is but when the time comes, experience it you will." Now Lumpus has to ponder harder about it.

**That night...**

The smell of grilled meat is aromatic for Slinkman, Recon, Lee, Hera and Sabine are grilling dinner while the rest of the campers went to refresh themselves from the activities they were doing just now. Once, they are done, burgers and fries are being served to them and the scouts ate and drank socializing with their friends.

Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Nina and Gretchen are eating together on one bench, the BRAWL gang on another and so on and so on. On one of the benches, The Scoutmasters, assistants including the rebels are feasting together. "I've never tasted anything like this!" said Ezra talking with his mouth full. "Just don't choke too hard kid." Zeb reminded him as he threw a burger In the air and landed on his mouth consuming it.

After dinner, the campers gathered by the fire to roast marshmallows. However...

"We got a major problem sir."

"And what is it Slinkman?"

"Apparently, all the marshmallows we brought are consumed." Lumpus stared at him in shock and awe. "This is impossible! Who in the world would have the guts to take what is ours?!" That's when the sound of chewing can be heard from a distance. "It sounds like one of the campers had a sweet tooth sir."

Gathering all the scouts, "We are going to find out which of you has a sweet tooth to consume all the marshmallows. Now open your teeth at once!" Lumpus demanded. All showed their teeth. "With this Dental Scanner(which is one of Recon's gadgets) we can trace sugar with plague in one of their teeth sir."

"Slinkman, what sort of nonsense is that?"

"Nothing sir just info." Powering the scanner, Slinkman examined their teeth until when he moved to Raj, a beeping sound was heard and all glared at him. "Oops. I must have slipped."

Watching them, "Looks like Raj has just got his desserts."

"But it looks like it was ruined by his greed which is his Achilles' Heel. That reminds me, Ezra, something you should know and learn, everybody has their own Achilles' Heel. No one is perfect. Not even me when I first took you as my padawan. Remember?" Ezra recalled knowing his first training and their mission to rescue a jedi master who was said to be alive but no more. Kanan even has limited jedi training and knowledge to guide Ezra as he grows stronger in the force. The young padawan and his master have a lot to learn and they must trust in the force. Just then, Zeb appeared. "Psst, guys, I got something for you."

"Zeb, what are you doing and what is it?" Beckoning them, they followed him to the bus and when no one is looking, he entered and brought out 2 crates. "Wait, are they from the ship? Hope Hera does not know about this? Besides, why did you bring them along Zeb?"

"That's right. Answer Kanan's question so that I can ask why did you do such a thing?" They turned behind and saw Hera leaning against a palm tree. "You could have asked me first Zeb but for some reason, you're a genius to do so." That means it's time for the scouts to learn some adaptation.

Back there, all the scouts are still pissed at Raj until, "Hey, guess what kids? We brought dessert." Now that changed their moods as Zeb, Ezra, Hera and Sabine pushed the crates to the party. "I didn't know you would sneak illegal cargo on the bus eh?" Lumpus commented. 'So what's inside?"

"See for yourself." Sabine answered as the rebels opened the crates. Inside, are jogans and meiloorons. "This is it?" Lumpus wanted to burst his temper but knowing Jane Doe is watching him, "I mean...is this it?"

"Yup, it came from our planet. We enjoy them. Give it a shot. If you dare." Ezra stated. The scouts never tried their fruit since it came from their galaxy. They just stood there like statues and none dared to try the fruit. "Oh come on kids. Don't keep us waiting..." Zeb stated.(he looks like as if he's taunting them or something...) Finally after 5 minutes, Lazlo mustered up his courage to give it a shot. "Good luck Lazlo. I hope to see you and not pay for your funeral." He and the dung beetles laughed until Patsy beat the heck out of Pinto Cabin. Lazlo took a jogan fruit. He stared at it for a while, then, taking a deep breath, he took a bite.

"Crunch...crunch...munch...munch...hmmm..." All stared at him until..."THIS IS THE BEST FRUIT I HAVE EVER TATSED!" was his response surprising everybody. "You got to be kidding me." Allan stated as he took a meilooron and bit it. "AWESOME!" was his reply as his gang, Raj, Clam followed by the scouts all stampede for the fruits and are now crunching on their juices. Even the scoutmaster and their assistants sampled them. "Well what do you think of them?"

"Not bad Kanan. I never tasted anything like this."

"Best and healthy dessert ever! Am I right sir?"

"Indeed Slinkman! Wait, let me try this!" Taking a straw, Lumpus struck it on a meilooron and drank it's juice. "Now that's not a half bad idea sir." Slinkman then took a straw, struck it on a jogan and drank it's juice. He and Lumpus then exchanged a sip from each other's fruit making it much more fun for everyone to enjoy.

**And so...**

After crunching and drinking a healthy dessert, telling jokes and loads more stuff around the campfire together, all the campers turned in for the night except for the rebels. They are sitting on the sand watching the starry skies together as a crew, as a family. "This is the best day ever! Right master?"

"You said it Ezra."

"Hey, these 2 days are perfect and totally awesome with lots of interactions." said Hera.

"And inspiration." added Sabine as she spun her handgun on her hand gripping it afterwards. Noticing it, "Karabast. I've been wondering what the empire's been doing and how the locals are also doing. It's been only 2 days since I thought of it now." Chopper beeped in response. "That I sometimes wonder Zeb but also, what does the empire have in store now that they have not seen us for quite a while." Kanan stated as he looked into the sky and had thoughts about the empire.

* * *

**Back to the Star Wars Universe which is somewhere in an Imperial Star Destroyer...**

"It's been 2 days Agent Kallus. Have you acquired the sources yet?"

"Rest assure Inquisitor, here's your answer." Handing the files to him, the Inquisitor studied it and smiled. "It looks like the rebel cell has found themselves a new home to settle for a while." he said.

"And what does it have to do with your smile?" asked Agent Kallus as the Inquisitor stared at him. "Forgive me for my words. Just wondering..."

"Why? Well, I've got big plans for this inhabited blue, green and white planet and it will be a major birthday present for the empire!" he declared as the stormtroopers and the officers saluted him. This is going to be really sinister for the empire...

**Uh-Oh, The empire has finally located the rebels and had a big major plan for them and Earth. But what will it be? TBA and TBC...**


	6. Back in the Saddle

**Chapter 6: Back in the saddle**

**Previously, a day at the beach is thrilling but not for long because...**

* * *

**Back at the star wars universe...**

"Not that we have located the rebel scum, we'll assemble a large force and not only capture and end the rebel's miserable life, we'll also make Earth part of the empire!" announced the Inquisitor. The Imperials cheered saluting the empire. Then turning to Agent Kallus, "Deploy 5 platoons of men and have them ready in an hour. Oh, and did you find our dire solution on how to get to the planet?"

"Piece of cake." Agent Kallus took out a device shaped like a gun. "I ordered it from the Crime Syndicate."

"Ok...How?"

"Short story." (opposite of long story. LOL!)

* * *

**Parallel Earth. 17:39**

In the Crime Syndicate HQ, Owlman is studying the different parallel earths while his cohorts worked on assembling the QED. Just then, Superwoman approached him. "Phone call."

"How peculiar. I never receive phone calls." Owlman took the phone from Superwoman and answered it. "Owlman from the Crime Syndicate speaking."

"Greetings Owlman. I have a request to order from your syndicate. Care for a minute or two?"

"Funny. I don't recall our syndicate to make deals with anyone."

"Oh don't worry, this deal will include a hefty payment. All I want to do is order something called...a Dimensional Travel Device?"

"Hmmm...I never expect such order but the hefty payment can fund my project. Very well, mark your location and I'll send one of cohorts to make the delivery."

"Excellent. As for the payment, it will be waiting by your doorstep." The communication then ended. "So what's it about."

"It doesn't matter but be a good dear and take this toy and go to the location they have marked for me which is...here." he said pointing it at the screen in his computer. "Alright, I'll get to it." Then, she left vanishing in thin air. "Heh, it doesn't matter." was his reply as he took a short break by playing Tenchu: Stealth Assassins.

* * *

**Now back to where they are...**

"You sure know how to make deals since it can help us acquire our needs and because we are rich under the emperor's rule."

"Thank you Inquisitor and also, the army is ready awaiting our orders for disposal." Agreed. So Agent Kallus readied the device and as it glows on the army, "Are you ready to warp and go?" The Inquisitor asked the army as the device unleashed a power surge and "FWOOSH!"

* * *

**Earth. 20:56. Unknown open area in Prickley Forest.**

"VEEOW!"

5 platoons of men, Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor appeared. "So this is Earth."

"Yes Inquisitor. Since we arrived on an open area, we can establish a base and make preparations."

"Indeed. Get to it ASAP."

"As you wish."

* * *

**2 days later back at Acorn Flats...**

"Hera and Sabine. I have an assignment for you. I need you to run some errands at Prickley Pines and be back as soon as you can."

"Ok, we're off." Leaving her cabin as Jane Doe is currently working on her photo album on the camping trip to the beach, "Let's see...it looks like she wants us to run errands at the market."

"Alright Hera, lead on while Chopper may perhaps...visit the boys at Camp Kidney?"

"That's not a bad idea unlike yesterday when Chopper planted a bomb on the mayor's house and blew it up big time at Prickley Pines. It was devastating." Chopper whirled and beep cheerfully as he made his way to Camp Kidney without a problem. Hoping that he won't cause any mischief, Hera and Sabine proceed on not knowing that...

Lurking from the bushes, a probe droid appeared and caught sight of them. It quietly made a few snapshots and...

* * *

**Imperial Base(under construction)11:39.**

"We should be finished with our base soon Inquisitor and I have brought in more reinforcements and armour support to assist in this-"

"Sir! Come and look at this!" The Inquisitor and Agent Kallus walked to the stormtrooper who called them. "Our probe droid has captured some life forms. Are they..." Looking at the computer,(they are inside the base at the main hub which was already completed)"Yes they look familiar and what's this?" Agent Kallus looked closer and from the image, the saw a sign that say: "Acorn Flats."

"I guess the rebels are here after all. What do you intend to do Inquisitor?"

"Simple, we pay them a little visit. A little bit of hospitality which will be hostile for sure."

* * *

**Now back at Acorn Flats...**

"Hmmm...being at the front gate for duty is boring. I could use some expectations like..."

"Like paying a little visit?" She looked up from her newspaper and saw a white, pale-headed figure with his cohort both wearing armour along with several white armoured men.

"What is your business here zombie?"

"Oh it is a simple matter? VMMM!" a lightsaber was drawn near her.

"Well now, things are getting a little bit less diplomatic. Where are they?"

"Who?"

"A pair of rebel scum we are looking for."

"I don't talk to zombie-like strangers who has an army of whitewashed bucketheads!"

"Hey, that's what the rebel scums always call us!" a stormtrooper exclaimed

"She's being sadistic to the empire!" another called out and soon enough all the stormtroopers began to complain about this matter until Agent Kallus stared at them silencing them. Now continuing, "I don't care what you call my men but if you don't want to settle this matter with us, then we'll do it with our own hands. Kallus, do it!" Activating his Bo-Rifle, Agent Kallus struck Miss Mucus electrocuting her. As she fell, "You're despicable...THUD!"

"That should teach her a lesson for insulting the empire."

"Well said. Now, search the place and have anybody here be in custody."

**So...**

"Let me go!"

"What's going on? Help!"

"Stop this at once!" Screaming, wailing and crying can be heard from the squirrel scouts as the stormtroopers wrecked the camp in every nook and cranny nabbing each helpless scout. Finally, 2 of them brought Jane Doe to the Inquisitor. "I don't know what's your business here but I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about to Miss Mucus and we are innocent! I swear!"

"3 words. I...don't...care!" was his reply as he looked at the horizon and saw Camp Kidney. "Interesting." he thought.

"Inquisitor, the ITTs are here at your disposal."

"Excellent. Put the prisoners in there and take them to their new home but first, Agent Kallus." Nodding at him, Agent Kallus took out a detonator and clicked it.

**A little further...**

"We better hurry as soon as...IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!"

"What the-" Something is not right for Hera and Sabine as they first saw smoke and next, they quickly sprinted back to camp.

**Okay, this is the third time.(sigh...)**

Arriving at the remains of the camp, "No..." Hera exclaimed as she and Sabine searched for any squirrel scout they can find but the answer is none.

"This is terrible. Why did this happen?"

"No Sabine. It's not 'why', it's...'how'."

"Then, who could have done this." Sabine got her answer when her foot touched something. Picking it up, "I think we have our answer." Yes. The detonator has the imperial logo and it was just as they feared most...

**Now at Camp Kidney...**

"Alright boys, ready?" Kanan asked Allan and Lee who are holding bows and arrows. In front of them are the targets and the other Bean scouts are cheering with Ezra and Zeb.

"Bring it on Kanan! I bet every shot will hit the mark!"

"A likely chance my friend because my eye power is extremely high just like a majestic golden eagle and my IQ is at a level of 250."(made up I guess?)

"Okay boys. Ready!...Aim!..." Allan and Lee loaded up and waited. Kanan too waited and..."FIRE!"

"TWANG! TWANG! TWANG! TWANG! TWANG! TWANG! TWANG!" Arrows were fired consecutively and the targets are being decorated within seconds.

"HALT!" They stopped as Ezra and Zeb went to check the target boards each. "Hmmm...Allan out of 20 shots..."

"So what's the result Ezra?"

"You got a 19/20."

"WHAT!? I never miss my mark until now! How could this possibly have happened?!"

"Easy. That arrow is touching the line between the centre and the nearer area of the board." Allan was sunned for a moment until Zeb continued. "And as fr the genius Lee, every shot hit the mark! Lee wins the archery tournament!" Everybody cheered although some just quietly do it because they're just darn lay or something. As Alan and Lee shook hands. "You owe me 10 bucks Allan."

"Yeah. Whatever. Next time I won't lose to you Lee."

"We shall see." was his reply as Allan paid him. Just then, "Kanan! Ezra! Zeb!" Looking up, "Hey look, it's Hera and Sabine again."

"Karabast. They look worried if you ask me." Agreeing with him, Kanan walked to them, "You two looked worried."

"More than just worried. Look behind you." All turned and saw the smoke and are speechless. "But...how?" asked a shocked Ezra.

"I don't believe it." a shocked Zeb added. Hera then asked. "Okay...you never knew it happened?"

"Well love, we were away with the boys and it was very muddy if you ask me." Hera sighed to herself. "But who would do such a horrendous thing like that?"

"That you'll find out now. Sabine." Sabine took out the detonator and showed the rebels. It was not what they have expected.

"What's going on Kanan?" Lazlo called out.

"They're here."

"Who's here?" asked Raj.

"I mentioned the empire wiping out any rebel resistance before and now they are here." The scouts were shocked. "So master, what do we do now that let me guess, the empire found us right?" asked Ezra. Kanan pondered for a moment. "Simple. It's time we're back in the saddle."

**The real action begins in the next chapter...**


	7. Operation: Kidney Zone

**Chapter 7: Operation: Kidney Zone**

**Previously, the imperials arrived on earth and attacked Acorn Flats taking them all as prisoners. What happens next? If you ask me, it's tragedy!**

* * *

**At Camp Kidney...**

"We need to know why the empire is here on Earth."

"Oh it's simple Kana, they've come to nab us alive."

"Maybe Zeb, but there is more to their tricks and schemes...hey wait a minute...where's Chopper?"

"He went with Recon to go and collect some materials."

"I see. I hope they don't run into trouble..."

**At the junkyard...**

"Nuts and bolts. Check." Chopper beeped.

"Steel cylinder barrels. Check." Chopper whirled it's head.

"Finally, steel emplacements. Check. Ok! We got what we need, let's go!" Chopper beeped and whirled as Recon packed the tools and cylinders while Chopper used a magnetic device on his body to attract the steel onto his body and they moved out.

**On their way...**

"I hope we can get back soon and..." That's when Chopper stopped. "What's wrong little one?" The next thing, Chopper turned and moved out. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Recon without hesitation followed him.

**After a while...**

"I don't know where and why are you-" He then gasped. In front of him is an imperial base and Chopper is hiding nearby. Quietly, he walked to him. "What's going on?" Chopper pointed out his answer and activated a transmitter to record the conversation between the enemy.

**Outside the Imperial base...**

"We've tried different methods to demand them to extract out information about the rebel's whereabouts but it was not enough sir."

"Well that doesn't matter for the Inquisitor. Put them in the holding cell. It can house all 12 of them."

"Yes sir." While the stormtrooper went to carry out the task, "Well Inquisitor?"

"When we raided their camp, I saw another one opposite it. My instincts tell me that if the rebels are here, then it's a jackpot for the empire."

"And what about our primary object? Capturing the rebel scum is our secondary objective right?"

"Yes, they must not know about this. Therefore Agent Kallus, assemble a joint task force and attack the other campsite immediately! I want the rebels alive but for the rest...I'll leave you to do what you like."

"As you wish Inquisitor." Just then, "Wait! I sense..."

**There...**

"We gotta get outta here! I think they know where we are hiding!" Then, "I sense they are cowering behind...THIS!" Drawing his double-bladed lightsaber, the Inquisitor sliced a tree and..."On second thought."

A little further from the scene, "You got it Chopper?" Chopper beeped and used the transmitter to...

**Back at Camp Kidney...**

"So as I was saying...BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Wait!" Hera looked through her transmitter on her arm set(or whatever) and activated it letting the meeting that Chopper recorded played in front of the whole camp. "This does not look good." said Ezra. "You said it kid but who sent us this voice transmission?"

"I think I know who because they're back!" All turned and looked to see Recon and Chopper return from their scavenging. "You got the message?"

"Just in time. Now listen all of you!" All the scouts gathered. "This is a critical situation and for the sake of all of you, you all must evacuate the camp! We will try to save it by repelling the attack!"

"But where do we go?" asked Lazlo. "Just hide in our ship. It can house you young ones. However, it's still in progress of repairing but it's the only safe place to hide from the enemy. Go, GO!" Hera and Sabine escorted the scouts to safety while Kanan, Ezra and Zeb made plans for a counterattack. "Back in the saddle. Right master?"

"Let's just say it's good to be back on the show."

"Yeah and I bet that the bucketheads will taste my new improved Bo-rife." Zeb activated it and practiced a combo move or two. When Hera and Sabine returned, "All the scouts are in including Lumpus and Slinkman."

"Nice job love. Now, what do you say we all give them a surprise package?"

**And so...**

Everything is quiet in the forest. Only the animals can be seen. Then, they all scurried away in fear as marching and rumbling can be heard on the round. Soon enough, Agent Kallus and at about 100 stormtroopers marched by heading to Camp Kidney. "Desolation awaits for the rebels." he stated as they marched on.

Shortly thereafter, the whole infantry army reached the entrance of Camp Kidney. "It's very quiet...fan out, search and report!" 20 stormtroopers spread out and explored the camp. Some broke into the cabins while others went to the facilities. 2 stormtroopers are exploring the back of a cabin. "It's rotten business hunting rebels."

"Don't complain or else, the agent will have your head and..." he turned and his partner was somehow missing. "Huh? Where did he-ACK! POW! BAM! KSH!"

Back there, "Status report."

"Agent Kallus, we checked the areas but no sign of the rebels."

"And why do I see 18 of you? Where are the other 2?" All looked around in surprise. "You 3, go look for them and bring them here." They obeyed and began searching for their missing comrades.

5 minutes later, "No sign of them. Did we check everything?"

"Well what about that wooden shed over there?" Now that the stormtrooper said it, the trio went to check it and when one of them opened the door..."What the-" they appeared to be dead and worse..."Wait, are those..." Yes, they are. "Deet! Deet! Deet!"

Back there again, "They should be back by-IOOM!" All looked to see an explosion and then, "VMMM! VMMM!" and..."NOW!" The next thing Agent Kallus knew it, Kanan and Ezra ambushed from above and slashed a few men. The others retaliated by open firing at them but some of the shots were deflected hitting another few. Then, Hera and Sabine appeared on the rooftop of the mess hall and fired from a distance killing a few more, One of the stromtroopers activated a grenade and threw it at the jedi but Zeb made his move using his Bo-rifle to hit it back at them. "A homerun!" He called out as the grenade exploded in the air and finally, Chopper ambushed the last 5 shocking them big time. The Lothal rebels are all ready to battle the empire once again.

"See we meet again rebel scum. I haven't seen you since the last time we're at spice mines in Kessel."

"Oh yeah, we stole a couple of resources there and kicked some bucketheads."

"Yes and we'll return the favour. Take em down!" The stromtroopers opened fired. The 6 rebels clashed. First, Chopper activated an array of weapons. "What the..." a stormtrooper exclaimed as Chopper went berserk on them. Zeb activated his Bo-rifle. "Ready for round 2?"

"You bet I will Lasat!" Agent Kallus took out his and he and Zeb duelled. "Wanna see some improvements?" Zeb activated the first end of his weapon firing electrical blasts. "How did he..." Agent Kallus thought as he dodged the shots which hit some of his men as a result. "Master, we're so dead. Outnumber 6 to 100 we are!"

"Ezra! Numbers do not win battles. I faced thousands of battle droids in the Clone Wars and we fought for victory and survival!"

"Okay! You said it!" The master and padawan continued fighting on while Hera and Sabine were currently chased by 10 stromtroopers. "Is it time Sabine?"

"No need to remind me." They ran to a corner and when the stormtroopers got there, "Where did they go?" Then they heard a sound. "It sounds like a..." The next thing they knew it, they looked down on the ground and "BOOM!"

"Now that's some firepower Recon augmentated on my explosives." Sabine commented to Hera when she drew her weapon at her. "Wait! What the-KDEW!" She expected it but only after turning behind in which she saw a dead stormtrooper on the ground. "Surprised?"

"You sure know how to surprise me." Then more shots rang out and they took cover. The battle raged on as stormtroopers open fired at Kanan and Ezra as they clashed while Zeb and Agent Kallus duelled hard. Nearby, Hera and Sabine are being pinned down by heavy fire and Chopper can be seen going berserk around the camp taking out many stormtroopers for fun...

**Inside the _Ghost_...**

"I can hear lots of laser fire."

"Lazlo, do you think the rebels will be alright?"

"Boring."

"I know Clam. I think I can't just stay here and do nothing. I'm going out there!"

"What Lazlo? You could get yourself-"

"Let him be, he just wants to get the shot." All the bean scouts in the ship were arguing about it but, "Guys, I know what you're thinking. Why am I doing this?" asked Lazlo to all but they do not understand. "You see, ever since Kanan and his friends entered our planet and our camp, they have made our summer fruitful thanks to their unique ways to make us feel enjoyable. Now, we have encountered a great threat that wants to get rid of them and worse, what will they do now that they are on earth? If I put myself in Kanan's shoes. I will make my stand! I will do it to the very end regardless of any obstacle. outside, they are trying to protect us and our camp from the empire they mentioned before. That is why I will do this. Now, who's with me?" All looked at each for a moment. Then Clam, "Lazlo! Lazlo! Lazlo! Lazlo!" and then, Raj, Edward, Samson, the BRAWL gang and all the scouts. "LAZLO! LAZLO! LZLO! LAZLO!" Smiling at them, "Well, you all know what to do because things are gonna be 'tricky'...

**Outside...**

"Alright Sabine. If you got a good idea on how we can flank the enemy. I say you do it now or..." As the stormtroopers continue to pin them with more laser fire, "VEEOW! VEEOW! VEEOW!" Shots were made and explosions were triggered basting all 20 of them. Looking up, "I sure am glad I can test my gauntlets on this playing field!" Recon exclaimed from the roof as Lee was beside him with his bow and arrows When a squad of stormtroopers are approaching to their location and prepared to fire, Lee jumped down, loaded a fired a piercing shot that destroyed all their E-11 blasters disabling them permanently. Because of this, the stormtroopers ended up having to use hand-to-hand combat when Harold, Sheldon and Larrison made their move and all 3 whacked them with staffs from behind. "K.O!" The trio yelled as they whacked them harder.

Meanwhile, Chopper was on the run by another squad and when they cornered him which also means that they have the astromech droid surrounded completely, "Hey there." One turned behind and "POW!" was punched on the ground. The others turned to see Lazlo as he punched another stormtrooper. They opened fired but he escaped by hiding above. "He must be hiding around here somewhere." From the tree that Chopper was being cornered, Lazlo and Lemuel the opossum bean scout together saved Chopper. (Spidermonkeys and opossums are said to hang on trees with their tails. True is it?) "Hey! It's gone!"

"Fan out and stay sharp!" All split into 2 groups of 4. The first 4 went to the left and while they are looking around, Lemuel ambushed them in the middle and using a staff, he knocked all 4 with one stroke. The other group heard it but Lazlo stopped them knocking them out cold with his fists. After that, "You okay Chopper?" the droid was elated as his arm gave him a good signal. Nodding at it, "Lemuel, go check the others. I'll stay with Chopper." The opossum got the message and went his way while Lazlo and Chopper went their way.

Over there, Kanan and Ezra are still clashing when a rumbling sound was heard from the ground. Quietly, Brandon drilled from behind the stormtroopers and secretly stole their equipment replacing them with something that might sting real hard. After he drilled out of here, one of them prepared to use a grenade when, "Hey! Why do I have a nest of flying bugs on my belt?" That's when the other stormtroopers checked their and had similar results like their partner when the flying insects which are wasps and bees delivered their stings throwing them into confusion. "Now that was a buzzing situation for them."

"Indeed Ezra but who was behind this?" Just then, another squadron showed and prepared to fire. "Blast em!"

"And dodge this! BONK!" A dodgeball was thrown onto one of the stormtroopers followed by another and then from the roof of Pinto Cabin, Edward, the dung beetles, loons, lemmings and Samson armed with dodgeballs are having their target practice. "Make them suffer pain in the game!" Edward ordered as he and the other boys threw more dodgeballs at them causing them to scatter. "I thought I told you to stay in the ship and hide from the empire?"

"Sorry Kanan. We can't just hide them and do nothing. Besides, it was Lazlo's idea."

"That monkey suggested it?"

"Yeah Ezra and..." He threw a dodgeball at him surprising him but Ezra dodged it and "BONK!" a stormtrooper who was behind him was knocked down. "I knew you were gonna target him."

"Whatever and incoming." The jedi looked up and another squad is advancing towards them. They ignited their lightsabers.

Meanwhile, Zeb and Kallus are still duelling. As they clashed, "Let's finish this! Only one can remain!"

"Good point lasat! I'll finish you here!" Agent Kallus shoved Zeb, kicked him off and as he approached him to finish him, "SHING! CHT!" something zipped past his face and it struck a tree. Kalus turned t the right to see a shuriken stuck on the tree. "Surprised?" He turned to the left to see Allan standing by. "Why you little..." Picking up his weapon, he charged towards him. "Kid! Watch out!" Zeb yelled out. "He can try me." Allan swiftly dodged the Bo-rifle attacks and then, drew out 2 nunchuks and spun into a whirlwind swinging them. "THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!" went the shinobi as he whacked Agent Kallus real hard. After that, he looked up to see that the bean scouts were wrecking havoc on the stormtroopers scattering them into confusion. "If I knew the rebel scum would have used a group of insolent furry little annoying critters to help out. I would have brought another army. Oh wait, I did bring another army." Soon enough, 20 tormtroopers followed by 5 ITTs and 2 AT-DPs arrived at the battle scene. "Now that's a good pun to use." Alan thought as he used a smokebomb disappearing out of sight and reappearing again to Kanan and Ezra. "Kanan, we got one big armoured problem."

"I know Ezra. Everybody! Take cover!" All the bean scouts stopped what they are doing even William who just kneed 15 stormtroopers in a row with his knees. The ITTs deployed troops while the AT-DPs opened fired destroying some stuff. "If they destroy my cabin, they'll regret this!" Edward exclaimed as he and his party ran for cover. Kanan, Ezra, Lazlo and Allan ran inside Scoutmaster Lumpus's cabin. There, some troops pursued them but Slinkman stepped out and threw an explosive blowing them up. "Thanks Slinkman. Where's Lumpus?"

"Cowering in his office Kanan." Thy entered and found him hiding under his desk in fear. "What is going on? I feel threatened!"

"Calm down Lumpus keep it together will you."

"I-I-I don't know Kanan. I'm j-j-just a c-c-coward when it comes to this situation."

"Much fear you have but you got to learn to control it. You heard what happened did you?"

"Yes! Jane Doe? How can this happen?"

"It's unknown but she's still alive so if want to see her again, you better stand up like a man." Kanan then nodded at Slinkman as he opened a shelf revealing a rifle and arming himself, he departed with Kanan and co while Lumpus watched.

**Outside...**

"Alright boys, ready for the plan?"

"Yeah Zeb."

"I'm so excited." Wasting no time, Zeb, William and Edward slipped past the enemy and heading to one of the AT-DPs. While they're doing that, Recon and Lee can be seen from the rooftop of their cabin. "How is it possible that you invented different types of arrows for me?"

"Just shoot the black arrow." Recon suggested as he switched the laser cannons on his gauntlets to rocket launchers which have 2 pods on both arms. He then fired at 2 ITTs and the third one almost targeted him but, "TWANG! KA-BLOOEY!", "Highly explosive they are since they are used in chemicals which can cause chain reactions when either unstable or haywire which leads to destruction which is defined as destroying anything completely."

"I hope you're done defining the subject because we still have half the army to drive out." Recon has a good point for the enemy still outnumbers the rebels. Hera and Sabine fought hard but they are being overwhelmed by laser fire and because of armour support, the scouts have to make a run for it. "Ha! They're no match for us now that we have turned the tides on the battle. Advance! raze this place to the ground!" Agent Kallus ordered as he readied his Bo-rifle but not knowing that...

**Somehow...**

"Okay boys, we're in position. You ready?" Edward and William nodded and Zeb quietly dropped them on one of the AT-DPs. Inside the walker, "Hey, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, it sounds like..."

"PRANG! You're gonna have to leave the operating to us!" William answered as he threw the first AT-DP driver out of the walker and the second one tried to attack but he got punched by Edward. Zeb jumped in saying: "Great job. Now the real fun begins with this toy."

"Can I do the shooting?" Zeb smiled at Edward's request.

Back at the battle, "The big walkers are too much to resist Kanan!"

"If only we could flank it but the ITTs are providing fire support to defend it." Watching them, "Victory is ours!" said Agent Kallus when suddenly, "VEEOW! IOOM!", "What the-" Turning behind, he saw a destroyed AT-DP while the other one is pounding lasers at the troops and the ITTs destroying them all. Only one ITT remain but, "Let us finish this. Lazlo, wanna give it a shot?"

"Hand it to me." Handing him a shuriken, Lazlo and Allan threw it at the last ITT. "Okay, what does it got to do with your shots?"

"C4 yourself Ezra!" Then, "DEET! DEET! DEET! IOOM!" a colour of red and yellow flames erupted on the vehicle. "I like the sound of that." Furious that he's losing the battle, Agent Kallus unleashed a trump card by taking out a rocket launcher launching a devastating, explosive warhead at the jedi! "Watch out!" Kanan yelled as they avoided the shot but lot grip of his lightsaber and as he fell, Agent Kallus took it and activated his Bo-rifle saying: "It's all over for you jedi. Say good bye to your pathetic allies and friends." The other rebels and scouts were horrified to witness this unexpected public move but before he and his last squadron(who were with him throughout the battle) could execute their move, "BAM! BAM!" Stormtrooper fell as in everybody's eyes, Scoutmaster Lumpus charged out of his cabin shouting a war cry and ripping off the troops with 2 SPAS-12 shotguns. After eliminating the last squad, he switched to a staff shouting: "No one destroys Camp Kidney!" He then whacked Agent Kallus's Bo-rifle out of his hands.

"No one attacks my boys!" He then whacked him on his shins making him fall

"No one hurts my staff!" He then whacked his arms.

"And no one...no one crosses my path and theirs" He then struck his kiwis, picked him up, knocked his head and finally swat his body real hard sending him flying and he landed on the ground clutching his kiwis. Everybody couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. "Now that's gonna leave a mark literally." joked Ezra as everyone laughed harder. Angered by this and because of suffering from an embarrassing and total defeat and at the same time, clutching his kiwis, "Mark my words! For every attempt to stop us, we will not be stopped until we achieve our ultimate goal in 36 hours! You better prepare yourselves because one thing's for sure, say good bye to your planet pathetic rebel scum and insolent earthlings!" He then fled clutching his kiwis but not before picking up his weapon and heading to a bush and the next minute, he escaped in a speeder bike. "VICTORY!" All cheered. "But one problem." All looked at Kanan. "He mentioned their ultimate goal that links to earth."

"Something tells me this is not the end. It's only the beginning."

"I fear that too Ezra." Then he turned to the scouts. "Thanks for your help. I must admit. The force resides in all life forms whether they command the force or not."

"Cool!" all the scouts exclaimed. "So now, I will need everybody's support if we want to defeat the empire. Who's with us?" All the scouts including Lumpus and Slinkman raised their weapons. The real battle begins and it will decide the fate of planet Earth.

**That was some fighting! Now they will move to the next level and chapter...**


	8. Bringing down the base

**Chapter 8: Bringing down the base**

**Previously, the rebels and Bean scouts successfully drove the imperials away from the camp and all is left is their imperial base...**

* * *

**After the battle from the previous chapter...**

"So what's the status of the aftermath battle Zeb?"

'Well Kanan, the camp wasn't razed. At least none of the structures are blown up by laser blasts."

"Alright. Let's get this place fixed up a bit. In the mean time, We also need to locate the empire's coordinates and activities. They somehow should also have a base here since every planet in our galaxy has one."

"And I know where it is!" The rebels turned to Recon who was smiling. "If I'm correct. Chopper and I nearly got caught but I left something vital to our cause...

**Flashback...**

"Chopper and I first located their HQ. However, we've been detected but we escaped but not before I plant a tracer on the tree."(The scene was being played as it shows Recon planting the device on the tree as he and Chopper escaped and also when the Inquisitor slashed the tree. He found nothing but never noticed the device was planted on the roots of the tree)

**End Flashback...**

"With the tracer, we can locate their HQ." Recon then took out his laptop and downloaded the content from his tracer which was linked to it and the screen displayed a satellite image which revealed the coordinates of the imperial base. "Interesting Kanan, it seems like they've established a fortress-like base near a mountain."

"Which is none other that Mt Pimpleback!" Lazlo exclaimed finishing Zeb's sentence. Lumpus cleared his throat sweating a bit since he had recalled the past when he took the Bean Scouts to go camping. "Causing a rockslide will be dangerous and risky but I guess planting explosives will do the trick." suggested Hera.

"But where will we plant the explosives?" Sabine asked.

"Ladies, ladies. Just watch and learn." Recon keyed in more data about the base and after a few minutes, the laptop revealed the sectional view. "That is some base." Ezra exclaimed.

"You said it kid and look what we have here." Zeb pointed an area and it revealed..."A control room? I guess this might be the main hub of the base. It is also linked to some satellite installed with it."

"Then it is settled love. We blow the main control room shutting down this permanently. All we need to do first is to infiltrate the base. Zeb, you ready for this?"

"Always Kanan. But first, I wanna bring those 2 little critters to play with me."

**And it begins...**

On a wide path, the sound of stomping can be heard as all the forest inhabitants immediately ran for cover and safety as an AT-DP was walking by. Inside, "Hey Zeb, can I have the guns again?"

"Oh come on Edward you just had your fun. Now let William have his fun."

"What about me? I also want to play with the guns! It's crazy and I love it!" Zeb sighed as he piloted the hijacked AT-DP. After a while of walking, "Kanan, are you in position?"

**Unknown open area...**

"What's the status Zeb?" Kanan along with the rest of the rebels, half the scouts and the staff are all waiting in position. "We're ready to infiltrate. I just need to...gimme a second." He looked through to see another AT-DP with a platoon of men patrolling by, "Okay, hit it!" William opened fired like crazy eradicating al life forms and the walker. "Nice, now it's my turn!" Zeb connected to the communication systems hacking and activating it. A message was transmitted. "Scout team 3. What's the status?"

"Uh, we've been ambushed by the rebel scum sir. We managed to drive them away but our casualties are uh...pretty high on the cost." Zeb replied trying to mimic the voice of a stormtrooper. "Very well. Return to HQ . New assignments awaiting for you. Over and out." After getting the message, Zeb got out off the walker and fired a flare gun. Seeing it, "Let's move!" Kana ordered as they hurried. When they arrived, Zeb and co were waiting for them. "So what's the next plan?" Ezra asked out. Kanan looked around and noticed some of the stormtrooper armours are still in good condition. "This might be tricky but it's worth the try."

**So later...**

"Are you sure about this master?"

"Let's hope they'll fall for it. Right guys?" Somehow both Kanan and Ezra had been chained and escorted by 5 stormtroopers and the hijacked AT-DP and oddly speaking, "It's hot in here Skip."

"I'll cool you down Chip!" Skip who's in one of the stormtrooper armoured broke wind at his brother and it produced 5 pennies. "Disgustingly grotesque!" Ezra complained as he and Kanan covered their noses. "I wish I can do that!" The third stormtrooper who's Harold wished. "Shut your trap and let's get moving! The last 2 stormtroopers who are the loon twins demanded as they proceed on by foot. Inside the AT-DP, "It appears we are near the bucketheads' HQ."

"Good, Act 1, surrender."

"Hey Dave, Kana's speaking Shakespeare dialect."

"Cool Ping-Pong." They walked on until they reached the fortress-like base. "HALT!" 3 stormtroopers went to meet them. "Status report."

"Uh...We...uh...just recently found these trespassers loitering near this top secret base. That's all." Dave replied through the helmet. "Wait a minute...these trespassers you caught are those rebel scums! How did you manage to nab them?" the stormtrooper asked. "We uh...found them taking a nap on a rock. That's all." Ping-Pong replied through the helmet. "It's never easy to catch them dead or alive. Hey! Open the gate!" The second stormtrooper ordered the third as he did as told. The gates were open and the disguised and the captured entered to see many troops and vehicles. As they entered, they could see the satellite on display on top of the HQ. "The empire's going big on something master."

"I know Ezra. I wonder what's their game since we acquired their intel on their base?"

"Don't know but about the others..."

"Yes Ezra. They'll do their parts while we do ours...

**Meanwhile...**

"Specter 5, do you read me?"

"Specter 2, in position." On both sides of the base, Hera and Sabine along with their squads are ready for Plan B for Hera. "Okay, Specter 5, once you're in, hack into the security system and bring confusion into this base just like what we did in the camp while me and my squad will free the prisoners."

"Copy that Specter 2. Over and out." Once Sabine is done, "Are we in yet Lee?"

"Patience. It won't take long my friend." Lee was cutting a hole through a wall with a laser cutter while Brandon sniffed out for enemy patrols and the scouts consisting of Raj, Clam and Samson are waiting. "This is going to be risky." Samson just used his inhaler until...

On the other side of the right wall, a stormtrooper was patrolling alone when, "What the-" A hole was being cut and, "KSH!", "Ohhh...me biscuits!" Sabine and her squad entered quietly stepping on the rubble crushing the stormtrooper some more and then, Lee cut another hole while the rest keep watch. Then, 3 stormtroopers passed by, "Oy mate, I got this in an arc!" Brandon took out a boomerang(Cause Australia made those right?)and threw it at them. "Okay, if we're at Lothal, we'll be at the bar partying instead of patrolling and-THONK! THONK! THONK!" The boomerang arced onto them knocking them down and returning to Brandon. "I always have a great aim." Brandon boasted as he caught it and kept it. Then, Lee broke a hole and it fell through crushing another stormtrooper. "Me Biscuits! Ouch!" The group entered and then, 2 stormtroopers passed by and, "VEEOW! VEEOW!", "You're not the only one with a great aim." Sabine reminded Brandon as she kept her blaster. Then, they hurried on.

On the other side of the left wall, "Okay, we're in." Recon just cut a hole and with that, Hera, Chopper, Lumpus, Slinkman, Lazlo, Allan and Recon entered and while Recon cuts another hole to the base, the rest kept watch. "Once we're in, we split up. Chopper stays with me, you 3 stick together and Lumpus and Slinkman."

"Just one question. Why are we splitting up?" Chopper gave Lazlo his answer as he showed him the geography of the HQ. "According to intel, the squirrel scouts are held in one of the 3 prisons. One in the north, east and west area. This could be a trap if we go to one area at the time!" Hera explained. All understood her. "One more thing to notify you all, be careful, don't let your guard don and avoid being caught or discovered at all costs!" Hera reminded the group as they split up.

**Somewhere around the base...**

Once they entered by the front gate, the hijacked AT-DP parked itself and awaited further orders while the rest entered the colossal base. Once they're in, they made their way to the prison bay only to secretly when no one as looking, hide in the storage room. Once they're in, Kanan and Ezra got the cuffs off easily since they're brittle. "Okay, you guys just walk around but don't do anything until the signal's given. Got it?" They nodded until Chip and Skip felt uneasy. 'I think we need the bathroom."

"I don't think they have any around here. Just try to hold it." Ezra tried to assure them but they couldn't hold it and so a disgusting smell was diffused making everyone feel sick. "Can't...breathe..." It was too much to bear as they all exit the storage room coughing. "Okay, remember the plan. Let's go!" Kanan and co split up according to who they pair with or whatsoever and after that, 2 stormtroopers walked by. "You know, I think we need a cleaning crew to keep our base of operations spick and span."

"Nonsense. We don't need that. This place is always clean and..." As one of them opened the door to the storage room, "What the-"

"Disgusting! Where did it come from?" They entered and what they saw is..."Sickening."

"Horrible and gross!"

"On second thought, you have a point about needing a cleaning crew. We'll address this matter to Agent Kallus but first..." Looking at the pile of brown stuff, they tried cleaning it up but they can't resist the foul smell so they used a bucket to scoop the huge pile and they headed to the main control room at the third level.

At the main control room, "Satellite's in position. Ready for signal transmission." an officer briefed through the computers as the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus lhad a discussion. "We still have much time until we can begin the takeover Inquisitor."

"Yes agent things are going smoothly and-what's that smell?!" The 2 stormtroopers entered the room with the bucket full of the brown stuff. "What is this?" Agent Kallus demanded covering his nose. "Well sir, we found this stuff in the storage room. Never expected something to occur." said the first stormtrooper. "Yeah, we were also thinking of suggesting a cleaning crew to..." While the stormtroopers are bring this foul manner to the agent, the Inquisitor sensed something through their discussion. Noticing this, "Sir, is there something disturbing you?" Agent Kallus asked him. He just stared blankly for a moment. Agent Kallus could tell that something's not right because the next thing they knew it, they nodded at each other as Agent Kallus went to the monitor which shows 32 hours. Wasting no time, he keyed the timing and it changed to 2 hours and at the same time hit the security alarm.

Back to the party as Sabine and her group finally breached into the security system. "All I need to do is..." That's when the alarm rang all over the base. Inside and Outside, all heard it as Kanan and Ezra who just bashed 3 stormtroopers on the first level, "Don't tell me..."

"I know, we better act fast and quick!" Then, "VEEOW! VEEOW! There they are! Get em!" Soon enough, they are in hot pursuit deflecting laser blasts and running from stormtroopers. Through the security cameras which cuts to the security system. "Okay let's see...I need some time to hack into the systems. You guys can...

"No need to answer because what goes around must come around and back!" Just then, 5 stormtroopers entered and seeing this, Brandon threw his 2 boomerangs at them but they ducked. "Ha! He missed!"

"Is that so?" Then, one boomerang arced through their E-11 blasters destroying them and the other arced through hitting and knocking them down. "You do have great aim. Complimented Sabine as she and followed by Lee worked on the hacking. "Y' know, hacking is Recon's job and I suggest we contact him."

"You have a point since the hacking must have been blocked by something."

"And I know how to break it through!" From the entrance, Recon showed up and as he entered, "Look out!" 2 stormtroopers entered but Raj and Samson pounced on him pinning him down while Clam karate chop him and, "Uppercut!" punched him up and his head crashed above the ceiling. "You're just in time Recon but how did you know where here?"

"Hera sent me to do the job because she contacted me to hep break the security system so I went solo to do the job." Recon began hacking with his laptop connected to it. "Looks like you need to speed up." From the monitors, Sabine saw Kanan and Ezra fighting and are completely surrounded. "Bingo!" Recon called out as he began to his computing...

Cutting the scene to Kanan and Ezra, "I wish help is here master." Ezra was worried as single barrelled turrets were activated from above and pointing at them. "Oh yes, let the guns finish them!" a stormtrooper exclaimed when unexpectedly, the guns turned on them and fired lasers killing them all. "What the..."

"No time to wonder kid, move!" They headed to an elevator as Ezra winked at the security camera knowing that someone is working things out for them and while waiting fought more waves of troops until the elevator opened and they went in. As they waited, "Drop your weapons! I said drop them!"

"Hey, is it just me or is it like the battle of Coruscant elevator scene in the-POW! WHAM! KSH!" This went on for a minute until, "That was a close shave!"

"Yeah master. We should probably look before we enter." All of a sudden, the elevator came to a halt. "We're stuck. Looks like it's time to slip in more surprises but first." He contacted. "Specter 5. Can you put this metal box back on?"

From the security room, "We're trying Specter 1. Someone hacked us back disabling it."

"Do it quickly and slip in the surprise package please."

"With pleasure." She answer as she drew her blaster to kill the stormtrooper that Raj and Samson were wrestling down even without looking behind. After that, she pushed the button.

**Outside...**

While everyone's focused on the infiltration inside, those outside did nothing but continue to work. In the hijacked AT-DP, Zeb was snoring while Edward and William are playing cards. "Go fish?" Edward asked William as the wolf opened a can of Pepsi and down the hatch the drink went when, "Beep! Beep! Beep!" Both were startled and William even threw his soda and it landed on..."Karabast! Whoever soaked me into this mess will..." Zeb then got the signal. "On second thought, c'mon boys, let's play with lasers!"

From outside, "I wonder how's everything inside?"

"Ah no need to worry at least outside, we're safe with all the armour support we brought here on this planet." All of a sudden, an AT-DP began to move, "Hey, what's going on? No one's suppose to be inside when, VEEOW! IOOM!" The AT-DP went rampage blasting bikes, walkers, transports and troops all over the place. "We've been supressed! Infiltrated! Send us more backup now!" Chaos was all over the place as the AT-DP continued to scatter them all in confusion. Inside, "I'll take things from here!" Zeb then jumped out of the AT-DP and landed in front of the troops. "There's that Lasat! Blast him!"

"How about a nice surge on the ground?" Zeb activated his other electropole on his Bo-rifle and struck the ground unleashing a devastating shockwave that struck all troops and vehicles including the hijacked AT-DP. "Oops. My bad." But from inside, "That was fun! Now let's abandon this toy!" Soon enough, Edward and William got out just in time the walker fell down and exploded. Zeb caught them saying, "Haha! We had tons of fun right guys?"

"Awesome!"

"I wanna go again!" Smiling at the 2 scouts, Zeb contacted the others, "Specter 4 to Specter 1, Me and my boys secured the outside!" Kanan got the message as he and Ezra are currently battling stormtroopers because the lift got stuck and worse, it's at the second level with the doors opened and a squad is waiting for them. "Great work Specter 4. Now contact Specter 2 because we got our hands dirty out here and we need that elevator back online asap!"

**Meanwhile...**

Hera and Chopper are heading to the west block. "We should be near Chopper. In silence and be careful." Chopper beeped as they quietly walked when Hera got a message and answered it. After that, "Alright Chopper, when got a new mission but we have to act fast!" Chopper knew what she's talking about because he went to one of the panels and began to hack into it. However, "Over there! The intruders! Blast' em down!" Uh-oh. A huge squadron is heading to their direction as they fired. Hera tried to hold them off by shooting them with her blaster and even used explosive shots to thin their numbers but more are coming. Hera feels like it's not gonna end well when, "SHING! CHT!" A shuriken zipped past her face and struck in front of the troops. "Is this it?" A stormtrooper commented with a joke when, "BOOM!" Lots of them were blown off and more shurikens and kunais were thrown piercing through their armour. Seeing this, Hera turned and saw Lazlo and Allan heading to them. "You okay?"

"Thanks guys and any feedback on your location?"

"The East block is a trap but we escaped using my smokebomb."

"I see. I hope Lumpus and Slinkman can get to the north block on time."

**Cuts to the scene...**

"Slinkman. How long have we've been hiding?"

"I don't have a watch sir."

"Great. All we have to do is to wait until they waste their useless toys!" Both of them are hiding behind a barrier and above their heads are barrages of laser fire.

**End cutscene...**

"Hey Allan. Can you infiltrate the west block while me and Lazlo hold them off for Kanan's sake." Hera requested. He nodded and zipped off past the troops. "What was that?"

"I don't know just keep firing!" So they did. As for Allan, he got there on time but with discreet explored the prison to find them. "Where can they be held at?" He thought as he explored on until he saw shadowy figures in a cell. "Could it be..." He thought as he stealthy headed there. Once he got there, he kicked the door and, "Shucks!" Turns out they're holographic figures and behind, "KLANG!" a new door was activated. Allan tried to break out but he found out that the door was electrically stable as he struck a kunai and sparks of electricity were sparked. "Great. I'll have to wait and hope..." He sat down and meditated.

From the footages, "The rebels and their critters are facing great resistance Inquisitor." Agent Kallus reported as he continued studying the surveillance in the main control room. "Keep them busy while I make my self useful with a warm welcome." The Inquisitor ordered as Agent Kallus obeyed and continued his job.

Back there while Allan was meditating, 3 stormtroopers passed by. "Well it's about time." He exclaimed as they removed their helmets. "So how do we break you out?" Dave asked. "It's simple brother. Shoot the lock." Ping-Pong answered as Harold took his and somehow just threw it at the lock and easily, the door malfunctioned and it opened. "Thanks. Now follow me and keep your disguise on." Allan stated as he and the disguised scouts left.

Back to Hera and co, "What's taking him so long?" Lazlo asked her as she fired and protected him. "How can I know? Chopper, are you done?" Chopper beeped as he worked on the panels when 2 stormtroopers appeared before them. "Hey, do you know where's the cafeteria?" All stopped and turned to them. "What did he say?" a stormtrooper asked another. "Beats me." Then, "Look what I found! An orange!" The 2 stormtroopers then took out the 'oranges' that are..."Are those grenades?" Hera asked them. "What? Does it blow into fireworks? I love fireworks!"

"Me too! Let's wait for National Day!" They waited while all stared at them. "Is it just me or are they acting stupid?" One of the stormtroopers asked his partner. "Beats me. It looks like they have a plan to trick the rebel scum or something..." Well, "It's not working."

"It's broken I guess." So the 2 dumb troops threw them at the other stormtroopers. "Hey! Why did you-KA-BLOOEY!" Ouch. "Oops."

"Sorry about that!" A few of them survived but shurikens pierced them down and behind, Allan and the 3 stormtroopers emerged. "So what happened?"

"It's also a trap Hera but fortunately, I got help from them." The 5 stormtroopers then removed their helmets. "Oh now I remember. What was I thinking." Hera kinda was forgetting about that until Chopper finally cracked the code because as we cut back to Kanan and Ezra who are still duelling until, the elevator doors closed. "Well it's about time." Kanan stated as the elevator took them to the third floor and as for the second floor, if one wants to drop by at that level, well let's just say the whole level is piled up...

After a while, the master and padawan reached the third level. "We have to hurry. There's not much time left so let's keep moving!" Kanan ordered as he and Ezra made their way to the main control room. "It sure is quiet around this level. I sense a disturbance."

"How peculiar. There are no soldiers in the level too. Stay sharp. We're near and so is the disturbance." When they reached the place, the duo entered with caution. There, "There's no one here." Ezra noticed. "But they left something vital." Kanan went to the computer and there, "You're not gonna believe this." Ezra went to his master and there, "No way. This is their plan all along!"

"That explains the satellite and the large imperial navy which was currently awaiting the perfect timing to enter hyperspace to this location."

"We better stop this invasion before they knew of our presence and our plan!"

"Oh we already knew of it." Both turned and behind them, the Inquisitor, Agent Kallus and a squad of stormtroopers are behind them armed and ready. "It's been a while jedi. Shall we resume our score?" The Inquisitor drew his double-bladed lightsaber and Agent Kallus readied his Bo-Rifle. Seeing this, "Ready for this?"

"Yeah, in Chapter 9."

"Very well then."

**You heard the jedi, the fight begins in Chapter 9. Stay tuned...**


	9. Old Scores to settle

**Chapter 9: Old Scores to settle**

**Previously, a risky plan became a complete pandemonium fight around the imperial base and now, Kanan and Ezra have to face the Inquisitor and stop his world-wide scheme at all costs...**

* * *

Igniting their lightsabers, Kanan and Ezra pit themselves against the Inquisitor. "What's your business here on this planet?"

"Simple. I heard this planet is rich in resources. Ripe for it to be-"

"No way, you're were planning a-"

"Indeed. The star destroyers are ready and will be here as soon as the satellite comes online. You'll never live to see it." He then attacked as the jedi engaged him in battle. "Make sure they stay away from the satellite controls!" Agent Kallus nodded as he ordered the stormtroopers to disperse and attack. "Ezra, remove the bucketheads. Then, we take out the ringleader and his subordinate!" Ezra complied as he opened fired at the stormtroopers as they attacked back while Kanan duelled both the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus.

**Back to the others...**

So far, Zeb and his party cleared the outside while Sabine and her party infiltrated to the security room and hacked into it but Hera and her party are still being suppressed and it gets harder and riskier as they got closer. Lazlo who was with her somehow had thoughts. "I wonder how Kanan and Ezra are doing? I gotta check on them. Better let no one notice me." So when no one was looking, he sneaked off and went alone.

Moving to Sabine and co, they're having fun activating security defences against enemy patrols inside the fortress but seeing Lazlo dart off alone in one of the screens, "Specter 5 to Specter 2, are you missing something?" Sabine contacted Hera. "Define 'Missing?" she responded as she kicked a stormtrooper onto Chopper who electrocuted him down. She then looked around and, "Okay that was unexpected and perilous of him! Search for him Specter 5, we're busy with the breaching!" She then added to herself. "Let's hope they're doing a good job behind there..."

"Copy that Specter 2. Raj and Samson. Go and look for one of your friends who wandered off." They nodded as they left the room. "I sure hope Lazlo is okay going off alone. Boy, he sure is in big trouble. Right Samson?"

"Beats me. This place is crawling with lots of peril around here." Samson replied as they continued searching.

**Back at the main control room...**

As the last stormtrooper fell, Ezra drew his lightsaber and clashed with Kanan against the Inquisitor. Seeing this, Agent Kallus backed off discreetly, took out a small trigger and behind his back triggered it.

Now while Hera and her party and still in there trying to breach into the cells, in one of them are the entire Acorn Flats. All were cuddled together in fear and despair. Now outside, 5 stormtroopers and an imperial officer are guarding the cell while listening to the sound of shooting and stuff. "Who would have guessed they couldn't even breach the first wave! Ha!" a stormtrooper exclaimed. "Talk about those pathetic rebel scum! They sure are...", "BEEP!...BEEP!", yes, they heard it. "The signal's been given! Move!" the officer ordered. Wasting no time, one of the stormtroopers opened the cell and inside, all looked up, "Wh-wh-what's...going...on?" Jane Doe wondered. "Ready!" The officer ordered as the stormtroopers loaded their E-11 Blasters targeting...

...

...

...

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Jane Doe exclaimed in horror as all the squirrel scouts all huddled together in fear. "Aim!" The stormtroopers locked onto their targets. "I guess this iz de end of Acorn Flats..." Not even Miss Mucus has the courage to protest or something so all closed their eyes and huddled together. "FIRE!"

"BAM! BAM! BAM!" 5 seconds had passed and somehow, "Wh-what just h-happened?" Gretchen asked as she opened her eyes first to see the officer and troopers on the ground and then, "Cost clear sir."

"Whatever. At least it was that green tentacle alien's idea to outflank them from behind while they waste their ammo for no reason. Now what?"

"We're saved! Hooray!" Nina cheered as all the squirrel scouts rushed out of the cell as Hera and her party showed up. "Great job guys. Specter 2 to Specter 5, prisoners liberated. Currently on rendezvous point with Specter 4 and his party."

"Copy that Specter 2. Currently on rendezvous point as well." Sabine and her party then left but not after they left a surprise package in the security room. As for Hera and her party, "You girls okay?"

"We're fine Hera. It's been 3 dark and cold days in this rotten prison cell they call it." Patsy replied. "We'll get you out of here fast! Move out!" The girls obeyed as they followed Hera with Miss Mucus grunting. "If only I could get my hands on that zombie freak..." As for Jane Doe. "Wait! Give me a minute with my hero!" the next thing it happened, she grabbed Lumpus and locked her lips onto his. Instantly, a love struck Lumpus triggered himself to go insane making some of the boys and girls laugh. "We don't have time to footle around. Let's move people!" They all hurried off and ran into Sabine and her party ad finally, out to where Zeb and co were waiting outside. Then...

"Wait a minute." Patsy could tell something is missing. "Where's my dear Lazlo?!" Hera and Sabine were speechless. "Uhhh..." just then, Raj and Samson came out with Chopper. "He's nowhere to be seen around this death trap!" Raj reported. "Yeah! Even though Chopper gave us a hand, 3 hands still can't accomplish." Samson added. Now this was worrying to many people as Patsy ended up fainting.

**Back to the duel...**

As both sides clashed real hard. "Never again you will foil our attempts. Not even the force can help you now. Can it?" The Inquisitor mocked. "The force is always with us even during those days when they're dark under the empire themselves!" Kanan replied. "Your situation is dire. All you can do is weaken yourself as you and your inexperienced padawan struggle, we grow stronger under the empire's dominion in the galaxy and soon, this planet." The inquisitor then used force push and Kanan and Ezra were thrown onto the wall and using the force, the Inquisitor lifted both of them up. "2 minutes to connection." Agent Kallus reported. "It's almost time Inquisitor. What are you gonna do? Go in for the kill?"

"I'd like to see him try!" Ezra called out as he threw his lightsaber at him but the Inquisitor blocked it down saying. "You make me laugh based on your puny skills young one and by the way, how can your master teach and guide you through the force. I remember how you used great power against me. It impressed me with your supply of anger. I don't think he'll contain you soon enough."

"It's in the past zombie moron and I know what you're trying to do. It won't work if you ask me!"

"Then how about I ask him in a different way or should I say..." Then, Kanan felt his neck being crushed slow and steady. "Oh no...not the...force choke...ugh!"

"Keep struggling and I'll go in for the kill." The Inquisitor and Agent Kallus smiled believing that victory is near or...

Somehow while this fight is ongoing, a hole was torn through and Lazlo emerged. "So this is the main control room. Looks neat." Lazlo described as he tripped over a backpack which is Ezra's. "He must have dropped it during his fight with those bad guys." Lazlo could see that they're in bad shape as the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus continued to deal with them. So he decided to have some fun because when he opened Ezra's backpack, "Oh look. I wonder what do they all do?" So Lazlo had a bit of fun planting them on all the computer systems and controls. "Well that looks neat. I think it should work well when I gave it a new look." he doesn't know what he's doing but...

As Kanan continued to struggle, Ezra finally used the force to save his master by repelling the force choke. The Inquisitor find it a struggle now so he let go and they picked up their lightsabers and clashed again. "Now the force helps us for the tides had been turned!" Kanan declared as he clashed with more power. Ezra clashed back too with his master as they combined their skills to repel all of the Inquisitor's attacks. Furious, he activated into double blade mode and even activated the rotation mechanism. "Try to evade this!" He threw his weapon at them. "It's like playing dodgeball in the ways of using the force!" Ezra exclaimed as Kanan blocked it with his lightsaber and it struck a wall stuck. Surprised, he tried to use the force to get it but the jedi stopped him as they together force pushed him back and then used their lightsabers pointing towards his neck when they surrounded him. "You've lost. Now admit defeat and leave this planet alone by withdrawing the attack now!" Kanan ordered. "I don't think so." Both turned to see Agent Kallus picking up Lazlo as he held him at gunpoint. "Be nice rebel scum if you treasure this critter's life." he warned them. "How did he get here?" Kanan whispered to his padawan. "And what and why is he doing here?" Ezra whispered back. "Time is running out." He chanted. Kanan and Ezra knew that Lazlo's life is worth their decision so for the sake of him, they dropped their lightsabers in front of Agent Kallus but suddenly...

"Oh look. What does this button do?" That shocked both of them."NO! STOP HIM!" The Inquisitor yelled. Too late as Lazlo pressed the button and the whle base all of a sudden started to shake and crumble. "Did that critter just activated the self destruct sequence?" Agent Kallus noticed. "Pathetic fools! You ruined everything! I guess if we can't have the planet, then, die on it!" He nodded at Agent Kallus as he took out the device from chapter 6 and they teleported out of sight. "This place is gonna blow. Move!" There was not much time left as Kanan, Ezra and Lazlo quickly made a run for it. As for the explosives...

**Outside...**

The others are still waiting for them when in front of their eyes, the entire base collapsed and exploded at the same time thus destroyed completely. "Oh no..." Hera gasped with Sabine. Zeb was stunned. Even Lumpus and Slinkman were rendered speechless at the sight of the base exploding into balls of red and yellow flares. "No...my Lazlo is...gone!" Already, Patsy was sobbing on the ground while, "He's gone forever Clam! No more Lazlo, no more Jelly Cabin means..."

"No more Jelly Trio!" Raj and Clam then mourned for their friend as Edward even added "Even though I hate that happy-go-lucky hippie, let's just say that...I ALREADY MISSED HIM!" Now all the Bean scouts are mourning for Lazlo. "He was such a great and noble friend." Allan stated with sadness. "The honour and trust goes to him. Farewell old friend..." The BRAWL gang all hung their heads down in silence. While this emotional scene was going on...

"Slinkman. Is that..."

"Could it be sir..." Both of them saw 3 silhouetted figures appearing from the smoke and rubble. Then, "I see we missed the reunion. Why do I sense sadness and despair among you all." Hera heard it. "Kanan...he's..."

"Alive love?" Then, The trio appeared unharmed and unscratched I one piece. "LAZLO!" The whole of Camp Kidney pounced on him with happiness as they altogether cheered for him. "He's alive!" Clam exclaimed as Patsy ran past him. "Lazlo!" She then jumped on him sobbing some more. "I thought you were a goner! But now..."(Okay for pete's sake can't she stop crying buckets of tears now?)Or let's just say Lazlo calmly comforted her as she crushed him tightly. Nearby, "You're alive guys! But how did you make it?"

"All I can say is that the force guided us right master?"

"You sure learnt a lot here on earth I should say." Kanan was sure proud of his padawan. "Yeah kid. Way to go. Haha!" Zeb happily wrestled him as Chopper joined the reunion. All exchanged happiness as they headed back to camp to celebrate the victory over the empire...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At an unknown imperial vessel, the officers and staff are working when the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus appeared. "What's the status sir?" An officer asked him. "Withdraw the attack. Abort the mission and head back to your stations around the galaxy this instant!" Indignant the Inquisitor is as the star destroyers entered hyperspace and aborted the mission. Agent Kallus can tell as his anger is at his max so he kept quiet and went to give orders.

**Victory for the rebels! Defeat for the empire big time! Yeah! I'm gonna finish this soon for this is the 2nd last chapter. Final chapter updating soon...**


	10. Farewell Campers, Greetings Lothal

**Chapter 10: Farewell Campers, Greetings Lothal**

**Previously, mission accomplished and it was a near death experience for all. At least, the empire can't do anything about it.**

* * *

**2 days later...**

"Can we remove the blindfolds Lazlo?"

"Not yet Kanan."

"Now Raj?"

"Sorry Ezra, you'll have to wait a little longer."

"Karabast! I'm tried of waiting!"

"Patience is a virtue. Clam has wisdom! Right Lazlo?"

"You do and...okay! You can remove them." Immediately, the rebels removed them and in front of them is, "My ship!" Hera exclaimed. It took a week to patch it up and it has new paintjob that renewed the old one and all the damage has been restored. Plus, it has a few changes. "Welll what do we have here." Zeb was the first to notice that the armament of the ship has been upgraded with more increased fire rate and damage and it's armour has been buffed up. "I got us some reinforced metals to harness it's durability." Recon explained as Ezra noticed something. "Whoa, from double barrels to quad cannons!" True, Recon did upgrade their weapons. Even the turret on top. "That explains why it has now triple cannons." Sabine noticed as Chopper went around wildly over the ship. They entered the inside and saw some changes as well. "Whoa Zeb, check out our room!" Ezra exclaimed as he and the lasat entered to see it furnished up. "I guess sleeping will not be so hard after all kid." They fist pump while Hera went to the main controls. "Let's see what we got..." She pressed a button and the ship outside was cloaked! Outside, "Hey, where is it?" Edward demanded as he walked when, "BAM!" hit his head on something invisible. The ship reappeared again. "You must have installed a cloaking device all along!" Hera realized. "Of course. To hide your ship from the public to fix it up and you can coordinate your missions as silent as a 'ghost'. Hera smiled as the other rebels explored the interior for everything has been renewed with high quality.

After the viewing, the rebels decided to make an announcement. "First of all, we want to thank you for the hospitality you've given us ever since we crashed here on this planet." Kanan thanked the camp on behalf of the other rebels. "Yeah, we had tons of fun thanks to you all." added Ezra. "Indeed but why we gathered all of you?" All the scouts looked at each other in wonder. "Well now that the ship' being patched up, I guess that means farewell to you all." All the scouts gasped as the squirrels and Jane Doe and Miss Mucus showed up. "Did we just heard that you're leaving Earth?" Jane Doe asked them. They nodded silently and all the scouts groaned. "But Kanan can't you stay just a little longer?" Lazlo asked him. "We love to but we have an empire to deal with and people to help during this rebellion of ours." replied Kanan. "Besides, we won't forget you guys since you were the ones who housed us and taught us your ways and cultures of this planet." added Ezra. "Sorry it has to be last-minute but after what happened a few days ago, we can't slack off. The empire may be now controlling the system with an iron fist and since we're absent, they must have made to worse and harsh." Zeb added with Ezra. There was silence from the whole camp for a moment. Then, "Well...I guess this is goodbye to you guys." said Lazlo feeling a bit teary. Sensing it, "I'm sorry if it feels a bit hurtful for you Lazlo but you can still treasure the memories we had together in your heart. Don't you think?" Kanan comforted him as Lazlo couldn't help but wrap his arms around the jedi knight. "I'll miss you then." he whispered. Then, the other scouts feeling sorrowful at first now cheered themselves up and all went the rebels and shared their last moments. "I'll miss you ya little dudes!" Zeb gave Edward and William a crushing hug. "ACK! Can't...breathe..." Edward squeaked out as Zeb let go. "Sorry 'bout that." He laughed as he lifted both of them. Nearby, the Jelly Trio exchanged warm hugs with Kanan as Lazlo took a selfie for themselves and Ezra mingled with the rest of the BRAWL gang. "See you guys someday."

"Who knows? One day, we'll meet again." Allan hoped for as he shook hands with Ezra and gave him a small gift. "It has everything you need to listen." Allan stated as Ezra opened it. Inside is a music player with a charger and earpiece. Ezra used it and enjoyed the songs and instrumental music. "I like the sound of that." He commented a she enjoyed the music and rhythm.

It now cuts the squirrels as they took selfies with Hera and Sabine. Even Chopper was in a picture with Raj, Samson, Recon, Lee, Nina and Almondine and he whirled in excitement. Sabine had a selfie with Patsy, Nina and Gretchen and then, another with Patsy again and this time, Amber and Suzie. Hera mingled with the squirrels for the last time and Jane Doe gave her a parting gift. "I baked some squirrel scout cookies for you to enjoy." She stated as Miss Mucus carried several boxes and passed it to Zeb. "Take care." She said calmly as Zeb got them loaded into their ship. While this was happening, Hera chat with Recon. "Thanks for patching up my ship."

"No problem. Technologically speaking. All in a week's work with extra add-ons, upgrades, modifications, enhancements, augmentations to boost up your ship." Recon stated as Hera just smiled and suddenly planted a small kiss on his forehead as she also brushed his orange hair aside to do so. The BRAWL gang laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Mates! Recon's got a sweet cheek on his side!" Brandon exclaimed as they laughed some more. "GUYS!" Recon was pissed about it as Kanan looked at Hera. "Seriously. When will I have that kind of reward?"

"Don't know. Maybe it'll be a long wait for you." Hera answered as they boarded the ship. "Well, see you again guys." Ezra fist bump the jelly trio and the BRAWL gang abd Zeb hugged some of the scouts one last time as he joined Ezra. "Bye everyone! Thanks for everything!" Sabine called out as she and Chopper boarded the ship. Then, Lumpus and Jane Doe first went to see Kanan for the last time. "Thanks and have a safe journey and come back here anything you want."

"Who knows Scoutmaster Lumpus. We might meet again one day."

"And I will wait for the day to come. Wait and hope." Lumpus and Kanan shook hands as he boarded the _Ghost. _All the scouts waved them bye-bye as Lumpus smiled as Jane Doe smooched him on the cheek making him blush. They watched the ship depart until it disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**In space...**

As the _Ghost _departed from Earth, "Well master, we sure had a lot of fun with the scouts and busting the empire."

"I'm glad to hear that Ezra."

"In fact. I now remember when we crashed here on Earth. You mentioned that it was indeed fate that brought us to this remote planet. If fate had not brought us here, then we would had known that the empire would try to seize it right?" Kanan was surprised by this. "The kid's got a good point." Zeb agreed slapping his back. "Ow! Quit it!" Ezra ordered as Sabine nudged him making him blush. Kanan couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "It seems like you're grew stronger in the force Ezra. You did learn something after all and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks master because one thing about pride. It leads to one's downfall."

"True." The _Ghost _continued to fly on until, "Alright everyone, ready to head back to Lothal?" Hera asked the crew. They smiled. "It's good to be back" said Kanan as he nodded at Hera and she announced. "Alright! Here we come Lothal! Entering Hyerspace!" The hyperspace drive was activated and the ship entered hyperspace thus ending their journeys on Earth.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

**Some time later...(This takes place after the Siege of Lothal)**

In an imperial office in the main administration building on whatsoever HQ in Lothal, the doors opened and entering the office is none other than the Sith Lord Darth Vader. He went to the file cabinet and began to examine each file one by one. He then came across a file with a red 'X' on it. He opened it and read it for a moment. After a few minutes, he closed it and kept it back saying: "Interesting."

**And this is where the adventures and good times end for the Lothal rebels and the scouts. They hd a lot of fun together socially and now, it back to business for the rebels. Well, thanks for reading my crossover story and there will be more surprises coming soon.**

THE END


End file.
